Kidou vs Alice
by doubt and trust
Summary: Mikan is kidnapped,Aizen is planning something,Natsume might not be human,The Alices are involved...What's wrong with the world! Hitsugaya is going to have a hard time dealing with all of this. BleachxGakuen Alice
1. Chapter one:How it began

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or Bleach

A/N: Hey everyone! I know it seems really weird to have a x-over story with Gakuen Alice and Bleach but this idea popped into my head and I really wanted to write it!!!!!!

I think in the future chapters I'll have some drabbles about the shinigami's time at the academy. I'm not sure what I should do after the main plot is over. I'm thinking I should make another major plot or just have some drabbles or love/friendship problems. If you have any ideas please tell me!!!!

Btw, does anyone know when Gakuen Alice season 2 is coming out? They said that it was coming out this year but now it's changed to 2009!!!!! I'm so frustrated!!!!!! So if anyone knows **ANY **info about it please tell me!!!!!

Now on with the story!!!!!!

**IMPORTANT!: This story is set before the great war with Aizen started-I'm still watching bleach and I'm not up to the part where the war starts :P. **

**Also in the future chapters some other characters will come in like Gin, Hinamori and maybe the Arrancar and the AAO will come in too.**

*** Chapter one: How it began ***

Sigh.

It was a beautiful morning in Tokyo. The sun was beaming down on the magnificent campus of the famous Alice Academy.

Sigh.

Six figures were casually walking up to the grand gates of this Academy. Of course it's normal for people passing by the gates of the academy to walk up to it and stare at it in awe, but these six figures weren't just passing by.

Sigh.

They were going to be the new students of Alice Academy. Now you would expect people with alice's would come to attend this school, but these seven figures didn't exactly have alice's. Sure they had some sort of power but you wouldn't actually call it an "alice", since all six had the same sort of ability.

Sigh.

"Taichou! Don't be so depressed! You're ruining the mood!" An orange haired woman with an oversized chest a.k.a. Matsumoto Rangiku, Vice-Captain of the 10th division, was in the greatest of moods at the moment. Well why wouldn't she be. She has no paper work since it's all back in Soul Society, she is wearing a very 'cute'-as she would call it-human clothes and soon she will experience what a school life is like in the human world.

Sigh. "How can I not be depressed? I'm on a mission when there is so much paperwork to be done, the sun is way too hot and you just happened to dress me up in 10 year-old clothes so we could 'fit in'" said a short white haired boy a.k.a. Hitsugaya Toushirou, Captain of the 10th division. It was true. His vice-captain had forced him to wear a blue t-shirt with a picture of the oh so famous 'chappy' on it, jean shorts and with matching blue shoes that light up whenever you take a step. Now who wouldn't be pissed? Obviously not Matsumoto.

"But you look ssssooooo cute in them! Don't you guys agree?" she turned around facing the rest of the group.

"Yes. I will have to agree with Matsumoto fuku-taichou. It really does suit you, especially the t-shirt" said a short girl with raven hair a.k.a Kuchiki Rukia, Vice-Captain of the 13th division. Her comment wasn't all that surprising since it was coming from a chappy fan but the next comment had really boiled up the little taichou's blood.

"Yeah it does suit you since you already look like a ten year old". You could say the orange haired boy a.k.a. Kurosaki Ichigo, Substitute shinigami, that had said this very comment wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying, since at the moment, he is being punched in the stomach by the very person his comment was directed to and crashed into the nearest wall.

"Don't you dare call me a ten year old" threatened Toushirou and unless you were a complete idiot, you would listen to his threat.

"Now, now. We shouldn't be making a scene here. It's just too ugly." Now who else would've said this other than Ayasegawa Yumichika, 5th officer of the 11th division. A man who is right now occupied with the feathers in his hair, _trying_ to make it perfect along with the feathers on his eyelashes. When _polite _people see him, they would probably settle for the words like, womanly or elegant while others who do not know the situation or people like Ichigo and Zaraki, would settle for the simple but oh so true word, _gay_.

"Yeah and shouldn't we begin the mission. Otherwise sou-taichou will get pissed at us and probably take my sake away" said a bald or a shaved head-as he would call it- man a.k.a. Madarame Ikkaku, 3rd officer of the 11th division.

The words Oh My God, we can't have that was written clearly on the sake addict, Matsumoto Rangiku's face. Getting the message, she broke the sturdy gates of the Academy and rushed inside to get to the staffroom as soon as possible, while ignoring the security guard's protests.

Toushirou sighed. He couldn't believe that he, a captain was actually going through with this mission that could've been easily handled by a small group of shinigami. Also, what was up with this big group? What was Yamamoto sou-taichou thinking when he gave the little captain this mission?

_**Flashback**_

"_Hitsugya-taichou, I have a mission for you. There is a group of very unstable reiatsu coming from an academy in the real world. I would like you and the group I have chosen to enroll in this school and investigate this matter undercover."_

"_Yes sir, but I do not think that we have to go as far to enroll into the school to investigate this matter."_

"_It may be true but I believe that it will be much easier this way."_

"_Yes sir"_

"_You will be attending a school called Alice Academy. It is a school for children who have special abilities. You shall call you kidou and shinigami powers your alices"_

"_Yes sir"......_

_**End of Flashback**_

**Hitsugaya's POV**

Seriously? A group of unstable reiatsu? Yeah Right. It's probably just a bunch of people who can't control their alices or whatever.

**INSIDE THE STAFFROOM**

**Normal POV**

"Hello! You six must be the new students. Welcome to Alice Academy! I am Narumi-sensei. I'm the teacher of Class B of the elementary division. It's the class that you will be in son" said Narumi pointing to none other than Hitsugaya.

"What?! Elementary?! What the fuck are you talki-" His protest was cut off by his fuku-taichou covering his mouth with her hand.

"Oh I'm so sorry for my little cousin's language. He's just shy, right?" All Hitsugaya could say was 'mmt mo om me!'(let go of me!).

Taking the chance, Rukia whispered into the struggling captain's ear" Please Hitsugaya-taichou, it's for the mission so please bear with it". Afterwards, Hitsugaya had calmed down a _little,_ but he was still _very_ pissed.

"Here are your new uniforms!" said Narumi as he handed the shinigami their uniforms. At this point in time a lot of words were running in the shingamis' minds. But in a shortened version, it kinda went like this:

Ichigo: Uh....

Rukia: It is for the mission I will wear it...It's quite elegant anyway...

Matsumoto: OH MY GOD! IT'S SO CUTE!

Yumichika: It's beautiful but not as much as I am.

Ikkaku: Wtf?

and last but not least Hitsugaya: .....oh...my.....god....your kidding...

After the six had dressed into their uniforms, they were lead to their respective classrooms. Hitsugaya was lead by the Class B's class representatives, Imai Hotaru and Tobita Yuu.

"Your name is Hitsugaya Toushirou right?" asked a boy with short, green hair and glasses. The reply was a simple nod. " Hello, I'm Tobita Yuu but people call me Iinchou"

"Nice to meet you" said Hitsugaya, at least he should try getting on the good terms with his fellow classmates. Unfortunately for Hitsugaya, it'll be a tough job.

"I'm Imai Hotaru, nice to meet you" said the girl with the raven hair and cold, lavender eyes.

"Nice to meet you too"

"So Hitsugaya-kun, what's your alice? My alice is illusions and Imai-san's is inventions"

"M-My alice?" as Hitsugaya said that Yamamoto sou-taichou's words echoed in his head ; _"__You shall call you kidou and shinigami powers your alices"_

"My a-alice is demon magic and shinigami powers" _'Please believe it, please believe it, please believe it' _thought Hitsugaya repetitively in his head.

"Wow really? I've never heard of an alice like that but it must be really cool. You should show us sometime" said Iinchou cheerfully. Hitsugaya could only sweatdrop at his comment._ He actually believed it..._Hitsugaya thought.

"We're here" said Hotaru as she stopped in front of a double door with the sign 'B' next to it. When they stepped inside Hitsugaya's eyes widened in shock. Now if you were in a sticky situation in the olden days, you would probably say something like ; _" Oh great lord whom dwells upon the heavens above the sky. Please lend me your kindness to create a pathway of hope before me" [1]_

But after witnessing a class full of flying kids, live drawings and cookie's dancing, all Hitsugaya could say was...

"Dear God...Help Me" [1]

* **End ***

[1]: I got this from the movie The Sisterhood of Traveling Pants 2

A/N: Well that was the first chapter!!! I know this chapter is quite short and I can't guarantee you the future chapters will be longer but don't worry, this story will not finish until there has been at least 10 or 15 chapters. I'm trying to extend the plot of this story so there will be about 20 or 30 chapters but I'll just have to see how it goes.

In the future chapters there will be pairings. I think the pairings should be like HitsuxHina MatsuxGin RukiaxIchi. But if you have any different opinions about the pairings please tell me.

Please Review

Flames (constructive criticism) is accepted

-Hina^^


	2. Chapter two:The New Kid

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Gakuen Alice

A/N: Hey I'm back again! Thank you sssssoooo much for the people who reviewed my story!!!

Especially WhispersOfTheWind and Angel-Devil96!!! My 1st two reviewers! I know I sound like an idiot at the moment but I'm just so happy that I got some reviews!

Also I hope you read my friend's story 'Ever Heard of Konoha?' (if you didn't know, me and my friend share an account because we just couldn't find any point in making two different accounts)

Now where was I with the story? Oh yes! Hitsugaya had just entered Classroom B of the Elementary division and all he could say was....

"Dear God...Help Me"

*** Chapter two: The New Kid ***

**Hitsugaya's POV**

"Don't worry, Hitsugaya-kun, you'll get used to it." said Iinchou "The atmosphere in this class is slightly different from normal elementary school classes" _Slightly? Doesn't he mean a lot?!_ "But we'll be here to help"

"T-Thanks..." _I think..._

Just as Imai-san was about to sit down in her chair, an auburn haired girl came running to her in tears and....with an extremely runny nose.

"Hotaru~!" She screamed. She pounced up into the air and was about to hug Imai-san when she was punched by a........horse shoe? _This place is _too_ weird._

"Stay away from me nose-drip girl" _Ah~ nose-drip girl...I guess I'll call her that until I know her _real_ name._ Well after _nose-drip girl_ recovered from Imai-san's blow, she cried another bucket of tears. I never knew somebody could cry that much.

"HOTARU!!! I'LL NEVER BECOME A WIFE!" _Woah...Geez...This girl has got problems._

With her I'm-not-surprised look Imai-san asked the nose-drip girl"What has he done to you this time?" _He? I guess this involves a guy...hm...wonder what he did to her?_

"H-He *hiccup* looked at my u-underwear *hiccup* again!!!" wailed nose-drip girl.

"U-Underwear?" I was shocked no I was baffled. Was that guy a pervert or something? Why the hell would you want to peek at a girl's undergarment?!

"Don't worry Hitsugaya-kun. This happens basically everyday. Mikan-chan and Natsume-kun's fights are very normal" explained Iinchou. _So the nose-drip girl's name was Mikan...And that Natsume guy...he must be one perverted guy, staying away from perverts would be a good idea._

The guy from before...What was his name? Oh yes! Narumi-sensei had come into the room as the bell for the first period rang. My day at Alice Academy had finally begun.

"Good Morning Class! Today we have a new student. His name is Hitsugaya Toushirou. Please give him a warm welcome" _I rather have people stay away._

The seating arrangement and the student who was to be chosen to be my partner came next. I got seated next to a guy called Nogi Ruka and my partner was supposed to be Imai-san. Well I guess that's ok, although Imai-san did seemed like she was on the cold side.

As I walked down the aisle that separates the class into two, I took a good scan of the classroom and I came to one conclusion.....I'm not going to enjoy this.

I could see a blonde haired boy holding a small, white bunny was sitting at the end of the row on the right hand side. _This must be Nogi Ruka and what's up with the bunny?_

Just as I reached my new desk, the classroom door opened revealing a raven haired boy with sharp crimson eyes. With a barely visible smirk, Narumi-sensei called out to him. "So you've come to join us aye, Natsume-kun?" _Natsume-kun? So this is that perverted guy that made nose-drip girl, I mean Mikan-san cry? Wow...he looks _very_ different from _my_ imagination. _"Whatever..." was all he said.

I guess his seat is very close to mine since he was walking towards my direction. Once he had noticed me, he stopped and gave me a who-the-hell-are-you, look and I just replied with my none-of-your-buissness, look. He just gave me an evil glare and sat down on the other side of Nogi-san. _We're going to get on really well_ I thought with heavy sarcasm.

After I had sat down, Narumi-sensei left the classroom with an excuse saying that he has work to do elsewhere and left a crying substitute teacher instead.

As soon as the classroom door closed, all eyes had turned onto me like I have discovered a rare jewel. Well I was used to it of course, with my white hair and all, but it still kind of freaked me out. Only one question was asked and it was asked by none other than Hyuuga Natsume, the guy that I will definitely not get along with.

"What's your alice?"

There was a thick sheet of silence covering the entire classroom. Iinchou was signaling me to tell him while Imai-san remained expressionless.

"You should introduce yourself first before asking questions" I replied in my normal cold voice. The other students seemed pretty shocked by my answer. What did I do wrong?

There was a sound of fingers clicking and in seconds I was flying high above the class. I was pretty freaked at first but I managed to keep my cool.

"Let me repeat it again, what's you frikin' alice?" I could tell he was slightly angrier than before. His voice said it all. He was quite pissed himself aswell. I mean, he, the captain of the 10th squad, was being flying in the air against his will. _If Matsumoto saw me like this she would be laughing her head off..._

"If Matsumoto saw me like this she would be laughing her head off..."

_What the?_

"What the?"

_Is my mind being read by someone?_

"Is my mind being read by someone?"

_Oh god it is_

"Oh God it is"

"Hey let him down!" shouted a voice from below. It was Mikan-san.

"Natsume! Stop doing this! Put him down!" she shouted again.

"Why should I strawberry prints?" _God please don't tell me that strawberry prints means what I think it is..._

"Because I know what it feels like to be flying in the air and being the centre of attention! It's so embarrassing! You did the exact same thing to me when I first came to the academy! And DON'T CALL ME STRAWBERRY PRINTS YOU PERVERT!" Natsume remained silent. _That's it, I've had enough of this_. I searched for the person who was levitating me up into the air. A boy with a head nearly like Madarame's was waving his arms in the air as a floated around. _It must be him._

"Bakudou #1, Sai!" I shouted as I pointed at the boy. As soon as I restrained him, he'd let go of me and I landed gracefully on Natsume's desk. You could imagine what Natsume's faced looked like when I say the word shocked, but his face quickly returned to it's normal cold expression.

"W-What the? What w-was t-that?" stuttered Mikan.

"That was _my_ alice. My alice is kidou which basically means demon magic and shinigami powers. Does that answer your question, Hyuuga Natsume?" I said with a smirk on my face. I can tell he's really pissed at me now.

"Is that so?...Well let's test your power shall we?" Natsume pulled out a ball with the letter 'A' on it. "This is an Alice Ball" he began "This ball will be thrown according to your alice. We'll play a game of Alice dodge ball"

Hitsugaya froze. I can't play that! If I do, they'll find out that I don't have a real alice! I got to think of something...

"Hmmpt. I didn't know you were into childish games. I'd prefer a more challenging game but if you can't handle more than a simple dodge ball game, I'll play it" _Not._

I think I just crossed the line because what he said next kind of surprised me. Holding up 1 finger Natsume began to speak, "There will be one battle, you against me. The person still standing up at the end of the time limit wins. If I win, you become my slave for a day. If you win I'll become yours. Deal?" _This was getting a bit out of hand. I was already making an enemy on my first day here at the academy. But what the heck, if I win this, he becomes my slave and I can ask him about the unstable reiatsu._ Without any further thought, I nodded in agreement.

**IN THE HALLWAY**

Natsume headed out to the field first with Nogi-san trailing behind him.

"Natsume, isn't this a bit dangerous?" asked Ruka. "I mean a battle? Isn't that a bit out of hand? You could get into to serious trouble!"

Natsume didn't say anything. He seemed to be considering his best friend's comment.

"Don't worry Ruka, I won't kill him...

**BACK WITH HITSUGAYA**

Sigh. I can't believe a agreed to this battle. Seriously what was I thinking.

"Hitsugaya-kun! This is really bad! Natsume-kun's alice is fire, it's the most dangerous alice in the whole school! Even the adults are afraid of him" panicked Iinchou. _Fire? How ironic. Well guess what, my zanpakutou is the strongest ice & water type in the whole of Soul Society. But I guess I won't go as far as unsheathing my sword._ I just gave a small smirk and followed Natsume out to the field.

**ON THE FIELD**

The _battle arena_ was fairly wide. It was perfect for a battle. It was like somebody knew I was going to be battling Hyuuga and prepared this field for us.

"Attention! The battle will last for 5 minutes. Participants will be allowed to use their alices but are not allowed to gravely injure their oppenent. Ready, Begin"

Natsume was first to attack. He shot fire balls out of his hand towards me. Of course I dodged them without breaking a sweat. Next he tried to surround me inside a fireball, but before the fireball could close off, I shunpoed my way out of it. _This is too easy._

This process went on for about a minute or so. I guess I was growing tired of it. So I decided to start attacking myself. I could actually finish this kid off within a second but then that will cause a riot in the academy.

I started off with the same kidou I used on that bald kid before, but surprisingly, Natsume dodged it. _He's better than I thought._ But that thought quickly deceased as my next attempt to restrain in succeeded. _All I have to do is just shock him a little with my kidou again and this battle will be over._

"Hadou #4 Byakurai!" This one isn't a powerful one. It's just enough to sightly shock a person without doing any serious damage. It would be just like getting an electric shock from a slide on a hot summers day.

But even though he couldn't move as freely, Natsume still dodged my byakurai. This kid was well trained. Suddenly fire had started to surround me. _So he can manipulate fire with his mind as well...This will be a little harder than I had expected._

**CLASS A(HIGH SCHOOL)**

**Matsumoto's POV**

I awoke from my daydream with a start. I had felt taichou's reiatsu rising and falling for awhile but had ignored it. Now I'm sure that he is in some kind of battle. Why else would his reiatsu rise? Who is he fighting? No hollows have been detected so why was he fighting? I turned to face Yumichika and Ikkaku. It seems like they have noticed it as well. Just what the hell was going on?

**CLASS A(MIDDLE SCHOOL)**

**Rukia's POV**

It's Hitsugaya-taichou's reiatsu. It seems like he's fighting. There's no hollows so what or who is he fighting. I turned to face Ichigo. It doesn't look like he's noticed it yet. I think I should check this out.

I punched Ichigo in the stomach and covered his mouth.

"Oh my goodness, Kurosaki-kun! Are you ok. Sensei, I'll take him to the nurse"I said with my fake human voice. I dragged Ichigo out of the classroom only to be yelled at by him.

"WTF was that about? Why the hell did you-" Ichigo's extremely loud protest was stopped by a slap on the cheek by me.

"Stop making a racket, stupid. Hitsugaya-taichou is fighting but I do not know who so we're going to go investigate" Understanding the situation, Ichigo nodded and followed me to Hitsugaya-taichou's location.

**BACK WITH HITSUGAYA**

**Hitsugaya's POV**

The fight was still going on. Hyuuga was actually a very talented fighter. He might be able to become a shinigami once he comes to Soul Society. The time limit was nearly up and the both of us didn't look like we were going to be defeated. Although Natsume did look like he was nearly out of breath.

"It looks like we should end this match." _It was pointless from the beginning anyway _" Hadou #33 Soukat-" My chant was cut short by my hollow detecter. Che, hollows. It just had to be now. I took out my hollow detecter, hiding it from the students view, since they're not allowed to have communicators, they might mistake my hollow detecter for a cellphone.

Three hollows and....two arrancar! Oh crap. At least they're not Espada. I turned my attention back to Hyuuga. Is it just me or does it seem like he's noticed the hollows too. Well it's not that surprising. All the students in this academy have special gifts so it won't be breaking news if they could see hollows. Anyway, this is no time for thinking. I released Natsume from the bind and shouted out to him, "OI! Take the other students and get to somewhere safe! Now!" The reply was a face that clearly said, huh?

" Didn't you hear me?! I said GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" I yelled. But it was too late. One of the arrancar had blasted a cero right at Natsume. Luckily I got out of my gigai, told it to get the other students out of here and blocked the cero right in the nick of time._ Talk about speed._

Natsume looked a little startled but he didn't look that scared. _Hm..._

"Shinigami aye? We weren't notified that there are shinigami in this area. Oh well, now we can have some fun!" said an arrancar that had hair like zaraki-taichou except that it was green and a face similar to grimmjow's. In other words, a freak.

"What's your business here?" I asked not really expecting to get an answer.

"We have no intention of telling lowly shinigami like you" said the other arrancar that had long red hair with orange highlights and a very slim body like a model's. Unfortunately, it was a guy.

"A lowly shinigami? Who are you calling a lowly shinigami?....You'll pay for calling a captain weak" I guess I kind of lost it. I shunpoed my way towards the arrancars floating in the air. I sliced through the hollows that tried to block my path. The arrancars didn't seemed that surprised. I clashed swords with the green haired shinigami which I found out was called Pierdetora(A/N: I have no idea how I got this name XD). Well it was more like clashed my sword against Pierdetora's arm.

"Is that all you've got shinigami?" laughed Pierdetora. If he thinks that's all I've got, he's underestimated me big time.

"Set upon the frozen sky, Hyourinmaru!!!"

*** End ***

A/N: Wow...This is the longest chapter I've ever written. I feel very proud ^^. So what did you think of this chapter. Personally, I think the first chapter was more well written. I didn't even plan this chapter out properly, I was just writing as I went.

Seriously, Pierdetora? I have no idea how i got it. I was trying to think of a French name since the all the other arrancar's name seemed European. So I guess that's where I got Pier and de and then I was thinking of Ulquiorra so that's how I got tora...hm.....I guess I do know where I got the name^^ hehe

Please Review

Flames (constructive criticism) is accepted

-Yuri^^(that's right I changed my name from Hina to Yuri~)


	3. Chapter three:The Dangerous Ability Type

Disclaimer: Oh for the love of god....Everyone knows that I don't own Gakuen alice and Bleach

A/N: Hello I'm back~ Thank You so much to my reviewers out there! It's because of you people that I write my stories! I haven't got much to say this time so I'll go straight into the story.

*** Chapter 3: The Dangerous Ability Type ***

"Set upon the frozen sky, Hyourinmaru"

Suddenly the clouds gathered and the sky grew darker. The wind picked up and turned into a icy cold gale.

Pierdetora was shocked. How could a midget like him be so powerful? "W-What the? What the fuck is this?! Akaranaizuka! What is this?!" he shouted as he turned to face his comrade. Akaranaizuka was quite frightened at the sight of the ice dragon himself. He could not move nor speak. He couldn't even dodge the attack that was headed his way.

"Akaranaizuka!!!!" But it was too late. Hyourinmaru had already obliterated the arrancar, Akaranaizuka. Hitsugaya turned to face Pierdetora. "It's your turn now..." He lifted up his zanpakutou and was about to slice the arrancar in half when he heard someone calling his name in the distance.

"Taichou!"

Hitsugaya turned around and saw his vice-captain and the rest of the shinigami running towards him. The arrancar took this chance to build up a cero and blasted it, directly at Hitsugaya.

**Hitsugaya's POV**

I turned around when I heard someone calling my name. It was Matsumoto and the rest. Was I supposed to be happy to see her come to aid me, or was I supposed to angry that she came late..._again...?_

I guess I would stick with being angry. I was about to scold her for being late when I noticed the cero flying towards me. I dodged it perfectly but now the cero was heading towards the group of Class B students. _Shit, they're still there? God what's wrong with them? Isn't it normal for humans to run away once they realise there is danger? Obviously not..._

Luckily, my non-punctual vice-captain blocked it in time. _Phew_. I turned my attention back to Pierdetora.

"Now where was I" With that last comment I lifted up my zanpakutou once more and this time, sliced the arrancar in half as planned.

**WITH THE CLASS B STUDENTS**

**Natsume's POV**

"W-What just h-happened? What w-were those monsters? N-Natsume? What i-in the w-world is Hitsugaya-kun?" stuttered Mikan. Everything just happened too fast. Suddenly a new kid with extraordinary powers transfers into our class. Unknown monsters invade the academy while the new kid slices the monsters in half like he does it everyday!_But these monsters...They kinda seem familiar...Argh! Who am I kidding? How can they familiar! When have I ever seen monsters like these before?!...But still...  
_

I couldn't answer Mikan's questions. I couldn't even speak or move. All I could do was watch Hitsugaya manage the finishing blow at that monster.

No one even in the dangerous ability class has an alice _this_ strong_? Now that was saying something. _Was that even an alice? Was that Hitsugaya guy even human? So many questions swam around in my mind that I didn't even notice a lady when she stepped in front of us and block the giant red ball that was flying directly at us.

"Are you kids ok?" she asked._ Yes we are. Ugly, powerful monsters invaded our school and almost killed us! Yes we're perfectly fine. Not. Open your eyes lady! Do we look ok to you?_

Well I couldn't actually say that to a person who saved our lives so all I did was nod in reply.

Soon enough, teachers came running towards us. Narumi, Jinno and Misaki to be exact. If they're coming to help us, they're awfully late.

Misaki attended the students who were slightly injured and to those who were in deep shock while Narumi and Jinno joined the rest of us.

"I would like a clear explanation for all of this!" said Jinno. _So would I old frog man._ At this point in time, Hitsugaya joined our little discussion group.

**Hitsugaya's POV**

"Hitsugaya-taichou! Are you ok?" asked Rukia.

"Yeah...But what were those arrancar doing here?" wondered Hitsugaya._ Was it because of us? There is still the matter with the unstable reiatsu..._

"Hey! Do not ignore me when I ask you to give me an explanation" yelled Jinno. It was certain to say that he doesn't like to be ignored.

_This is going to take way too long to explain._ "Kuchiki, do you have the memory modifier with you?" She nodded and quickly pulled out the memory modifier and clicked it. She had to click quite a few times since there were so many people. Shortly after, the students and the teachers fainted.

"Please don't tell me that we have to carry _all _of them back to there rooms" whined Ichigo.

"I'm afraid we have to Ichigo. Otherwise this will lead to problems...It wouldn't be passed as normal if a whole class and three teachers suddenly woke up to find themselves outside..."said Matsumoto, although it was obvious that she resented the idea also.

"That's right. We can't just leave them out here"_ But it is going to be a real pain to carry every single on of them back to there dorms..._

And it was. Especially finding their dorms. That was the hard part.

The sun was already setting when there were only six more people to carry, and those people were Hyuuga, Mikan-san, Nogi, Imai-san, that old guy with the frog_, I think his name is Jinno,_ and Narumi. Ichigo was stuck with carrying Jinno as Ikkaku and Yumichika refused to carry an old guy with anger problems, Yumichika insisted on carrying Narumi claiming that he was fascinated about Narumi's fashion style. _Yup, Narumi was wearing a purple t-shirt with laces everywhere with matching blue trumpet pants._ Mikan-san was carried by Kuchiki while Imai-san was carried by Matsumoto. _Girls carrying girls, there were no complaints about that._ Ikkaku picked up one of the remaining two students left, at random, it was Nogi-san. And thus I was left with Hyuuga. _Lucky me...not..._

While carrying the students back to their dorms, I have found out that their rooms are decided by their rankings. _Why else would one have a small room and another have a freakishly huge one?_ And yes, Hyuuga's room was one of the freakishly huge ones. There was a lounge with a big screen tv, bedroom with a walk in closet, a bathroom with marble floors and a kitchen with every single appliance you could think of! _Talk about luxury._

Once I had laid Hyuuga onto his king size bed, I took one last look around his room[1]. _Hyuuga must be pretty smart to be able to get this kind of _room. Then I spotted two things. One was a mask. A black cat mask to be exact and the other thing I saw was a photo of Hyuuga, Nogi and a little girl?. They looked like they were about seven and they were covered in sand. _Looks like they were at the beach, but who is that little girl? A friend? Neighbour? _There were many questions to be solved, but right now I should go back and get some sleep.

I walked over to the front door, only to stop in my tracks. Somebody was watching me. I was sure of it. But since when?

I turned around only to be greeted by nothing. _Am I imagining things?_ Shrugging it off, I left the room. As I left the room. Someone, hidden deep within the trees, smirked and disappeared into the shadows of the night.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Class has yet to begin and everyone was talking about how King Kong fell out of the sky and played with fireworks on the field._ Geez Kuchiki, you have got to get that memory modifier fixed. I mean really...King Kong and fireworks?_

Just then the classroom door opened and Hyuuga and Nogi stepped inside.

**Natsume's POV**

I hate mornings. Especially this morning.

_Flashback_

_I woke up with a start. Did I just dream about King Kong playing with fireworks on the campus? Natsume, your losing it, I told myself. I was about to have a shower when _he_ appeared before me._

"_Whadda ya want?"I asked in my coldest voice. Probably another mission._

"_I've got a mission for you" See I told you it would be a mission. "But it isn't the kind of mission you expect"_

_A kind of mission that I don't expect? "What do you mean?"_

"_Your mission is to escort Hitsugaya Toushirou to our 'class' when it's time for the mixed classes" he explained._

"_What?! Does he have a dangerous ability type?" I was confused. Hitsugaya's ability couldn't be that dangerous can it? The last thing I remember about his alice is that he can seal people's movements...I thought as I remembered what he did to Mochu._

"_Don't you remember yesterday's incident?" he asked in his deep, cold voice._

"_Yesterday's incide-" Suddenly the memories came following back to me. The weird monsters, the sword that turned into a dragon, Hitsugaya's control over the dragon, the lady that protected us. It was all coming back so fast, my head was spinning. I fell to my knees as dizziness overwhelmed me._

_He smirked at my pathetic behaviour "It seems like you have remembered"_

"_Well I guess I don't have to explain everything now" He said. Before he left he said one more thing, "Make sure you're punctual, kuro neko" and then vanished._

_End of Flashback_

**Natsume's POV**

You've got to be kidding me. This is a stupid mission. No, this can't be even called a mission.

The mixed classes begin in ten minutes. _Why can't he just come himself? He doesn't need someone to hold his hand. Well if he's coming to the Dangerous Ability class, he might. But I'm sure he could manage..._I would have refused to do this ridiculous 'mission' if it was any other person. Unfortunately, _he_ isn't any other person.

"That bastard Persona..." I muttered under my breath.

"Did you say something Natsume?" asked my best friend. I just shook my head saying it was nothing.

_Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding_

**Hitsugaya's POV**

First period was mixed classes, a session with others that possess the same type of alice as you. It was only for elementary school and middle school so I guess Matsumoto, Madarame and Yumichika won't be participating[2].

Now which class was I in again? Oh right, the Dangerous Ability Class. Well I wasn't that surprised when I heard about it. I guess the people at the academy would have to consider my 'alice' dangerous. I mean who wouldn't consider the ability to control an ice dragon and demon magic, as a dangerous power. Demon magic itself sounds pretty spooky.

I turned the corner of the main building when I bumped into Kurosaki and Kuchiki. It seems like they are lost..._Well I guess I am too._

"Oi Kurosaki, Kuchiki, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class?" I asked.

Kuchiki was the one who answered my question, "Well, yes, Hitsugaya-taichou, uh... we kind of gotten our selves lost..." _I knew it._

"Mah! Why do they make it so hard to find one class! Why don't they just put up a sign that says DANGEROUS ABILITY CLASS" complained Ichigo. _I'll have to agree with Kurosaki on this one._

"The academy is trying to hide the existence of the Dangerous Ability Class so it would be stupid of them to put up a sign that leads to the class they want to hide" said a mysterious voice.

We turned around and out of the shadows came the owner of the mysterious voice, Hyuuga Natsume.

"If you're going to the Dangerous Ability Class, follow me" We couldn't say anymore, so we followed him.

The Dangerous Ability Class was underground[3]. The door that lead to it was hidden in the long grass in the Northern Forest._ This sure is one big school._

We walked in silence as we went through a tunnel lighted by candles on the wall. It was a very awkward silence. We haven't talked since we left the main building, except for Kurosaki's occasional whining and Kuchiki's occasional yelling at him to shut up.

Hyuuga stopped in front of a wooden door and finally broke the silence.

"We're here". Then he opened the door revealing a room with a long table, kids with masks sitting on the sides(A/N: It kind of looks like the arrancar's meeting room in Las Noches) and a man dressed in black wearing a white mask that looks like something you'd wear to a masquerade ball, was sitting at the tip of the table. He rose from his seat and opened his arms.

"Welcome to the Dangerous Ability Class...shinigami"

*** End ***

[1]: No Hitsugaya is not a stalker. Wouldn't you take a look at someone's room if they had a king size bed and a walk in closet?

[2]: That's right, I put those three as high school students because they don't suit middle school and I put Ichigo and Rukia as middle school students-even though they are really high school students. Hey I needed some people in the middle school division!

[3]: I'm not sure if this is true so please just play along~

A/N: I think this is the worst chapter so far. I think the start was boring but I guess I'm satisfied with the last part.

I think I'll remove Yumichika and Ikkaku later in the story because they don't play a big part in the whole story. The only reason I added Yumichika was because I wanted to say he was gay in the first chapter and the only reason I added Ikkaku into the story was because I wanted to write a drabble about students calling him bald.

So what do you think of the story so far?

Please tell me what you think in your reviews!

Flames (constructive criticism) is accepted

-Yuri^^


	4. Chapter four: Flashbacks

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or Bleach

A/N: Hiya! Me is back! I know my story is starting to get a bit confusing because I haven't put in much explanations. So I'll take this chance to explain some of the things.

I've edited the previous chapter a bit so the photograph that was originally of Natsume and Mikan changed to him, Ruka and Aoi. The more I think about it, the more it seems weird for Natsume to have a picture of Mikan in his room.

Yes everyone in the academy can see hollows. I'll explain this in this chapter or maybe the next. I made it as that everyone in the academy could see hollows because they've got alices and also since they're not normal humans.

*** Chapter 4: Flashbacks ***

"Welcome to the Dangerous Ability Class...shinigami..."

**Hitsugaya's POV**

_What the? How did he know that we were shinigami?_

"You must be quite surprised that I know of your existence. Please sit down so we can have a nice long talk..." said the man as he pointed to three empty seats.

We sat down and so did Hyuuga. He put on the black cat mask that I saw in his room as he sat down. _Does everyone in this class wear a stupid mask like that?_

"First of all, how do you like Alice Academy so far?" asked the man whose name I learnt was Persona.

**Natsume's POV**

_Why the hell is Persona acting so nice? Well I've always wanted to see what his nice side looked like, but right now his smile is making me uneasy. He called Hitsugaya and his friends, shinigami right?....Death Gods...Maybe this conversation will answer my questions about the weird monsters._

**End of Natsume's POV**

**Hitsugaya's POV**

Kuchiki lifted an eyebrow at Persona's question,"Um...I think it's better off leaving the simple questions for later. Right now I, no, we would like to ask some questions"

"Yeah. How the hell do you know about shinigami?" asked Ichigo_. That is what I would like to know Kurosaki._

Persona smirked. "Well you see...There's a funny story to it...What would you say if I told you that I....was exiled"

I froze. So did Kuchiki and Kurosaki. _He was exiled? Does that mean he _was_ a shinigami? But wait...He could be lying, but that still doesn't explain how he knows about us._

"W-What are you talking about? Exiled? From where?" I asked, although I was quite sure where he was exiled from.

"Oh you all know where, Soul Society, where else?" he replied. _I knew it! But why was he exiled?_

"You must be wondering why I was exiled. Well would you like to know?" _Of course we would like to know you idiot! Who doesn't?! Just frikin' tell us before I wiped that smirk off your face!_

" Well, it all started when I found that I had another power....an alice..."

_Flashback_

**Persona's POV**

"_Hey Serio! Another one's coming your way!" shouted one of my teammates, Ibiki. Sure enough when I turned around, I found another hollow charging towards me. Of course being the top student in the top class, I sliced through the hollow as if it was air._

_This routine had been going on for a few hours. While my teammates and I were on patrol in a town called Shirameki_(A/N: I'm not sure if there is even a town called that :P)_, a bunch of hollows came out from now where. As shinigami, it was our job to defeat any hollows._

"_Argh!!!" As I saw another one of my comrades, fall to the ground, I fought even harder. But no matter how much I fought, the number of hollows did not decrease. Actually, it seemed like it was _increasing.

_How long can we keep this up, I thought. Then, Ibiki fell to the ground also after receiving a direct hit from a hollow. I just stood there. Watching Ibiki's body fall to the ground to join the bodies of our other comrades. Hanashima Ibiki, my best friend....Was dead._

"_You'll pay for what you just did"_

_Suddenly, my blood began to boil. I felt as though power was rushing through my veins. What is this feeling? I thought._

"_Die..."_

_My body was acting on it's own. My arm lifted up by itself and was now pointing at the hollow. I didn't resist. What was going to happen now?....Nothing happened._

_A few seconds later, the hollow started to disintegrate. What the? Did I do that?_

_Should I be happy that the hollow that killed my best mate was now dying or should I be shocked that I could be the one who killed the hollow without knowing at all?_

_The next day, there was a short funeral for my comrades. All of my squad members, including the captain and the vice-captain, attended._

_After the funeral, I heard something that I shouldn't have and I did something that I shouldn't have._

"_Well it's a good thing that Hanashima Ibiki died. I mean, he was totally useless!" said one of the squad members. Then the next thing I knew, my blood was boiling and I felt as though power was rushing through my veins. It was that same feeling again._

"_Die..."_

_Then suddenly, that very shinigami started to disintegrate like that hollow did. My captain,Kuchiki Byakuya saw this. He was shocked too. One of his subordinates was turning into ash right before his eyes. He then turned his attention at me. He must have noticed it was me who was causing this because then he punched me in the stomach so hard that I crashed into the wall opposite the room and stopped my mysterious power at the same time, even though it was too late for that shinigami._

_Kuchiki-taichou reported this little incident to Yamamoto-soutaichou. Kurotsuchi-taichou was ordered by him to run some tests on me, but no matter what he did, he couldn't find out what this mysterious power of mine was. In the end, he decided it was some kind of hollow's power, so they kicked me out of Soul Society. I never got to know why they didn't kill me instead. I didn't mean that I want to be killed but I just thought that it would be wiser to kill me._

_Once I got to the human world, I went straight to Urahara Shoten. That's right, Urahara-san was exiled way before me. I told him about my weird power and he tried to figure it out too. He wasn't sure himself either, but he had this possibility. He had heard about people in the human world having special abilities called an 'alice'. It wasn't demon magic or hollow's power, it was just random type of ability that some humans got. Urahara was quite sure that I had an 'alice'.  
_

_He told me where the academy that protects people with alices was. And so now, here I am today. The teacher of the Dangerous Ability Class_

_End of Flashback_

**Hitsugaya's POV**

The information was coming way too fast. I never knew shinigamis could have an alice as well. Also, he knew Urahara? That was weird...

**Rukia's POV**

Urahara-san never told me about this. Perhaps he wanted to keep this a secret...

**Ichigo's POV**

I don't get any of this...Is this why we're in the Dangerous Ability Class? To listen to some random emo dude rant on about his past? I so didn't sign up for this...

**Hitsugaya's POV**

"So do you have any questions now?" asked Persona with that same devilish smirk on his face. _I really wish I could rip that smirk off of his face! It's really starting to piss me off now._

All was quiet until Kurosaki spoke up. And when I say spoke up, I meant he really spoke up...

"Yes I have one! Why the fuck are we here?! I wasn't dragged all the way here so that I could listen to you blabbering! I came here to investigate about this bloody group of unstable reiatsu!!!!"

WHACK!

"Shut up Ichigo! When Yamamoto-soutaichou said that we investigate undercover, he means that we keep it a secret!" whispered-well more like tried to whisper-Kuchiki.

**Natsume's POV**

What's wrong with these freaks? And what's up with Persona suddenly blabbing out his past. He never shared his past with any of us before...

Persona carried on. "If you're looking for the unstable group of reiatsu, your search is nearly over"

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Hitsugaya. He and Persona had a five second evil glaring contest. "What I mean is, you have just found half of the source of the unstable reiatsu" announced Persona. _Reiatsu? Does he mean spirit power? What the heck is that?_

"Are you suggesting that the Dangerous Ability Class is responsible for having the unstable reiatsu?" asked Hitsugaya. _Seriously! What the hell are they talking about?_

"No, no. Only one person in this class possess the unstable reiatsu, although every single person in the academy can see hollows...." Hitsugaya's and his friend's faces were blank.

"Let me explain more carefully. Every single person in the Alice Academy is able to see hollows. Why's that you ask? Well..." _They never asked, idiot._ "It's because they can....I know it's a pretty simple answer but it's true. I've assumed it's because they have special abilities above all the citizens in the country but I haven't come to a final conclusion yet. And as for the group of unstable reiatsu, one person in this class possess it. Would you like to know who they are?"

**Hitsugaya's POV**

_Of course we would like to know. That's why we're on this mission in the first place!_

"Hyuuga Natsume"

"What?!" shouted both Hyuuga and I.

"But shouldn't have we felt their reiatsu by now?" asked Kurosaki before he received another punch by Kuchiki.

"Idiot! Haven't you been listening this whole time? We've been discussing _unstable_ reiatsu, baka!" shouted Kuchiki.

"So then where are the others? Aren't they in the Dangerous Ability Class as well?"_ I doubt he'll tell us. He'll probably make us look for them._

"The others...Well no, they're not in this class. There are three more people who possess the reiatsu...They are...Imai Hotaru, Nogi Ruka and.....Sakura....Mikan"

There was silence...

* **End ***

A/N: Personally, I think this the most boring chapter ever! I promise to make the next chapter more exciting. I'm planning to use this idea that shiro-chan x bed-wetter-momo gave me. If you want to know what that idea is...

READ THE NEXT CHAPTER ^^

That is all for today~

Please Review

Flames (constructive criticism) is accepted

-Yuri^^


	5. Chapter five: News

Disclaimer: Oh god...Do I have to say it? Oh well, I'll say it anyway...I do not own Gakuen Alice and Bleach^^

A/N: Did you like my forth chapter? I thought it was pretty confusing... I forgot to put in how Persona knows that Hitsugaya and the gang are shinigami so I'm going to put that in this chapter. I think this chapter is going to be more funny...You'll see why.

*** Chapter five: News ***

**Hitsugaya's POV**

I lay in bed that night thinking of what Persona had said today at the Dangerous Ability Class. So Hyuuga was one of the people responsible for the unstable reiatsu. Weird.... But how did Persona know that Hyuuga, Mikan-san, Imai-san, Nogi and that Andou guy were the ones responsible? Since their reiatsu is still unstable, he shouldn't be able to detect it easily.

I rolled over to my side. The moonlight shone into my room.

Still, I was quite surprised when he knew right away that Kuchiki, Kurosaki and I were shinigami. I thought for a moment. It was probably because of Kurosaki. He was never good at hiding _his_ reiatsu.

I should probably report to Soul Society soon. I yawned as I closed the curtains to my window. I'll do it tomorrow, right now, I need some rest.

**NATSUME'S ROOM**

Persona was ranting on about shinigamis and hollows today. What the hell was he talking about? He just basically used the mixed class period for his personal needs. _That bastard._

Even after listening to that boring conversation, I still haven't gotten any answers for that day. Shinigami...hm....Death Gods... Wait, does that mean Hitsugaya, that girl and that weirdo with the bright orange hair were death gods?! Sigh...I'm so confused. I want to ask them but you can't just go up to a person randomly and ask "Are you by any chance a shinigami?". Well if it was said by me it would sound something like; "Oi you! Spit it out, are you a shinigami?".

I rolled over to my side(A/N: Sounds like a certain someone doesn't it XD).

I really don't get this. It's not like I can just type shinigamis and hollows on the internet. We don't even have access to the internet here in this damn school... What are hollows any way? Are they the weird monsters I saw the other day? Argh!!! I've got no clue!!!!

I tossed my blanket off my bed. I've got so many questions but no answers!!! There was silence for a few moments. That's it! I'm going to up to that kid Hitsugaya and I'm going to ask him. If he thinks I'm weird, too bad for him. Or I could just threaten him with my alice. Yeah, I'll do that.

With that last thought, I picked up my blanket and went to sleep.

**NEXT MORNING**

**Hitsugaya's POV**

I was walking towards the High School Section. Yes, to inform my lazy vice-captain about what happened yesterday. I spotted the double door that had the sign 'A' next to it. _So this is Matsumoto's, Yumichika's and Madarame's class..._I was actually curious about Matsumoto's class. I never got to see it ever since we split up into different classes. Actually, I haven't seen any of the three lately. _I hope they're not doing any stupid._

I opened the doors, only to stand there, mouth wide open. Matsumoto Rangiku, was standing on top, one of the desks, singing and dancing._ Oh my god! What the hell is she doing._ Some guys in the class were drooling and _sight seeing..._ Yes, at my vice-captain's extremely large chest.

I searched for the other to shinigamis.

Madarame was sleeping as if nothing was wrong in the world, but yet something was wrong. Something that will make him kill the people responsible, after he wakes up and looks in a mirror. Two guys were drawing mustaches and faces on his face. _Pathetic._

Yumichika wasn't much better. He was teaching some girls about hair and keeping your skin healthy and tips on make up, by the looks of it. _He is so gay._

I had two choices, one: Run away and pretend I don't know them, or two: Shout at them and make a scene. Although I'll regret it later, I'll go with number two. I took in a deep breath and shouted at the top of my lungs:

"MATSUMOTO RANGIKU! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!?!?!?!?!"_ Wow, I can shout louder than I thought._

The whole classroom froze and turned their eyes onto me. _Should I start regretting it now?_

Matsumoto sweatdropped(A/N: You all know what that means right?) "A-Ah~ Taich- I mean, Hitsugaya-kun. What are you doing here?" she asked. Before I could answer, someone else was screaming their head off. Madarame to be precise. _He finally woke up aye~_

"WHO THE FUCK DREW ON ME?!?!?!" _So I'm not the only one with a loud voice..._

While everyone turned their gazes from me to Madarame, I took this chance to snatch away Matsumoto and Yumichika. _They can tell Madarame later._

When I got outside, I found somewhere isolated and dumped the two onto the ground.

"Taichou~ You should treat a lady more gently than this" whined Matsumoto as she rubbed her backside while trying to stand up.

"Yes Hitsugaya-taichou. I was in the middle of an important lesson about choosing shampoos" protested Yumichika._ I knew it, weirdo..._

"Do I look sympathetic to you?" There was silence "No. Anyway, I won't ask you what in the name of Soul Society you were thinking, but I expect you to never do it again. It's a disgrace to your squads" I scolded. I turned to Matsumoto. "You got that?!" she hesitantly nodded. _Yeah like I so believe that._

"By the way, Hitsugaya-taichou, what were you doing in the High School section?" asked Yumichika. Sigh. _I guess I'll have to explain everything._ I sat down on the ground next to them.

"I just want to tell you who Kurosaki, Kuchiki and I encountered yesterday"

After a few minutes of explaining, the two were in shock.

"So shinigamis can have alices too?" asked Matsumoto.

"I'm not too sure. He might be lying that he was a shinigami" I answered.

"But that Persona guy knows about shinigamis so his story must be true" said Yumichika. _That's what I thought too._

"Hm...I'm not too sure yet. All I'm saying is be on the look out for this guy. If he knows about me, Kurosaki and Kuchiki then me must know about you guys. We can't trust this man yet so never let your guard down"

"Yes sir."

**BACK IN MATSUMOTO'S CLASSROOM**

**Matsumoto's POV**

When Yumichika and I came back to our classrooms, Ikkaku was still yelling at the top of his lungs. But it wasn't in annoyance. He had found the culprits and punishing them, well more like _killing _them_. He'll never learn to calm down will _he.

The classroom door opened and two boys stepped inside. One had shoulder length blonde hair while the other had raven hair and wore glasses. Yup, they were the student council presidents, Sakurano Shuuichi and Imai Subaru.

The one with the glasses, Imai Subaru spoke up "What is this racket?! You with the bald head! I would like to speak to you"

"Huh? Who the hell are you guys? And who are you calling bald!" asked-shouted- Ikkaku. _I guess he wasn't listening when Narumi-sensei explained these things._

"Please excuse him. He has a really bad temper" _I can't believe I was actually covering for him._

This time, Shuuichi spoke, "And who might you be?" _His tone is much more softer than Subaru's._

"I'm Matsumoto Rangiku. I have recently transferred into this class along with my friends Yumichika and Ikkaku" I replied as I pointed to each of them.

"That still doesn't mean that he can cause a racket in the High School Division. We, the student council will not tolerate this type of noise" said stated Subaru. _Geez, he's like a dictator. _Out of my own interest, I decided to tease them a little.

"Aw~ You shouldn't be so mean Subaru-chan~" I said in my sexist voice. _This is going to be so funny. _Yumichika knew what I was up to and left me to find his 'students'.

"You two need to relax~ Your too stressed. The student council work must be tough for you guys~ Why don't we hang out together? Ne?" Their faces were turning red by the second. _Hehe, just once more..._

"You can come by my room after school~"

"U-Um... We have to go n-now. Tons of S-Student Council work t-to be done" said Shuuichi as he and Subaru went racing out of the room.

When there was a fair distance between us, I started cracking up laughing!

"Wow! Those boys are so fun to tease~"

Yumichika shook his head "I think you scared them too much Matsumoto"

"Did I? Mah~ They'll get over it" I said as I went to sit down at my desk.

**OUTSIDE WITH HITSUGAYA**

**Hitsugaya's POV**

I decided to contact Seireitei now so I was looking for a quiet and solitude place. _Geez, there's like no place where I could be alone! There are students everywhere!_

I was searching for another ten minutes when I gave up and decided to call them hiding up a tree. I found a tree that was quite tall and climbed up it. I stood on a sturdy branch and was about to call Soul Society when I noticed a cherry tree about fifty metres away from my tree and I also was aware of the two people under it, Hyuuga and Mikan-san to be exact.

When I went closer, I could here shouting. _Are they fighting._ As I got closer I could be certain they were fighting. It went something like this;

**Mikan: **I said go away! This is my alone-time spot!

**Natsume: **It's not yours to begin with so why should I?

**Mikan: **But I was here first!

**Natsume: **So? Your point is?...

**Mikan: **Just go away! I just want some alone-time and to think!

**Natsume: **You? Thinking? Well those were two words I wouldn't expect to find in a sentence without the words 'don't' or 'not' in it.

**Mikan: **You jerk! Are you calling me dumb!?

**Natsume:** Not intentionally but if you heard it that way then, yeah~

**Mikan: **You're so mean! Just go away!

**Natsume: **No.

**Mikan: **Go away!!

**Natsume: **No.

**Mikan: **GO AWAY!

**Natsume: **No.

**Mikan:** I said, GO AWA-

"Um...What are you two doing?"

"Ah! Shirou-kun!" I twitched at that name, only _she _can call me that.

"It's Hitsugaya, Mikan-san"

"Ah! I'm sorry. But Shirou-kun suits you better than Hitsugaya-kun" _That's what _she _said too._

"Anyway. Going back to my question before, what are you two doing?" I asked lifting an eyebrow, although I knew what the problem was.

"Shirou-kun! Can you tell Natsume to stop being a jerk and go away. I want some alone-time and he's a nuisance" said Mikan-san pointing at Hyuuga. _Again with the name!!! _Sigh. _Why doesn't he just go away? I thought he liked her...or is this his way of showing it...It's a pretty stupid way. Though I'm not much better. _I started thinking about _her_ and didn't notice Mikan-san calling me.

"Shirou-kun! Are you ok?" she finally shouted in my ear. I jumped in surprise. _God now my ear hurts._

"Y-Yeah sorry. I was just day dreaming. So um... going back to where were... By the way Mikan-san, it's Hitsugaya and uh... Hyuuga, you heard what she said" He gave me an evil glare.

"I can do whatever I want. She can't tell me what to do. She ain't my mother." Sigh. I turned back to Mikan-san.

"You heard what he said right?"

"Yes I did, so could you please tell that jerk to stop caring about himself and think about other people once in a while!" I sighed again. _What was I getting myself into?_ I turned back to Hyuuga.

"You heard the girl" He was still giving me the evils._ What's up with him? What did I do that made me deserve the evil glare from him._

"Tell her, whatever. I'm going to stay here and she can't do anything about it" I faced Mikan-san again.

"Well normally, people would leave when somebody tells them they want to be alone!!!!" _Geez these two fight about the most stupid things._

"You heard h-" I stopped in the middle of my sentence as I saw a hell butterfly flying towards me. _Shit, why now. _I was trying to find a way to escape but it was too late. It had reached me and started to transmit the voice on the other end to me.

"_Hitsugaya-taichou! Are you there? We've got urgent news!"_

"D-Did that butterfly just t-talk?" stuttered Mikan-san. _Oh god._ I couldn't just ignore the butterfly because then the speaker might thing something is wrong, so I answered it.

"Yes I'm here. What's this urgent news?" I asked in a calm voice.

But the person on the other line didn't seems calm at all. _Who is it anyway? Is it somebody from my squad? "It's Aizen! He's started to move again!" _I froze in the spot where I was standing. _Aizen? Had he created more arrancar? Or was he completely ready for a war now? And there's also that thing about the two arrancar that infiltrated the academy...  
_

"What do you mean?! Tell me in detail!"

"_Yes sir! Aizen had created more arrancar and we are assuming the numbers have passed 1000! We have also predicted that he will start the war in about 3 weeks!" _

_Shit! 3 weeks?! That's not far away!_

"Is that all?"

"_Yes sir! Please inform Matsumoto-fukutaichou and the others"_ and with that the line went dead and the hell butterfly vanished. _3 weeks aye? We better start preparing quick!_

"Oi Hitsugaya. What the hell was that?" asked Hyuuga. He was obviously listening to the whole conversation.

"It's none of your business" I retorted. _I have to tell Matsumoto and the rest about this!_

I was about to flee when Hyuuga made me stop in my tracks.

"Does it have something to do with shinigamis and hollows?" _What? How did he know about that..._

"I want to ask you some questions Hitsugaya"

*** End ***

A/N: I think this was one of the best chapters. Although I found no point in writing the stuff about Matsumoto and the student council presidents. It was just a random 'extra episode'.

I don't know why I said Mikan wanted some alone time. I just needed a topic for Mikan and Natsume to fight about.

Was this chapter boring?

I hope not^^

Please Review

Flames (constructive criticism) is accepted

-Yuri^^


	6. Chapter six: The New Teacher

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or Bleach

A/N: Hey everybody! I'm back~ Thank you so much for the reviews, especially my frequent reviewers: konnie, Olympiangirl, fitha, shiro-chan x bed-wetter momo. I hope you guys keep reviewing!!!

Even if you're a reading my story anonymously, can you please review and tell me what you think? I really want to improve my story so that readers can enjoy it better!

So please review!

*** Chapter 6: The new teacher ***

**Hitsugaya's POV**

"I want to ask some questions Hitsugaya" _What? How did he?..._

"I was there when that bastard was ranting on about shinigamis and hollows or whatever" _That bastard? I'm guessing he means Persona. Well by the looks of it, Hyuuga hates him....But to think that he was actually listening! Didn't he get bored? If I was in his position, I would of either left the room or doze off under my mask._

Hyuuga continued, "So I'm going to ask questions now and you better answer" _Geez, so demanding._

"What if I don't want to answer"I retorted back._ Half of me wants to explain everything while the other half of me wants to flee and quickly alert the rest of my group about Aizen. Right now, I'm on sides with the half that involves getting away from this place and to Matsumoto._

"Then I'll just have to force you to answer" he threatened. Hyuuga held out one of his palms and held a fire ball in it. _Oh no! I am sssooo scared!.......Not. Do you really think a captain level will be scared by a little bit of fire?_

"Natsume! Stop it!" yelled Mikan-san as she slapped his hand. The fire went out. "You shouldn't threaten people like that! You should ask them more kindly" _Well even if you asked kindly I still probably wouldn't answer._

"Well what if I don't want to ask kindly?" and here they go again with the stupid fights. _They really don't get along do they?_

After a few minutes of listening to their ridiculous fighting, I interrupted.

"Um...I am in a bit of a hurry, so if you'd excuse me" and I quickly shunpoed away from them. I could here Hyuuga calling, "Oi! Wait!". Ignoring them, I hurriedly ran to Matsumoto's classroom.

**Natsume's POV**

"Damn he got away...It's all your fault ugly girl!!" I shouted. Her face was turning red with anger. _She looks so cute like that...Wait! I just did not think that!_

"Who are you calling an ugly girl you jerk!!!! He only ran away because you're such an unsociable idiot!" _Uh...does that even make sense? Oh well, she's still cute....Argh!!! What's wrong with me!...Still, he got away pretty fast. No normal human can run that fast..._

There was a moment of silence before she broke it, "You know, after talking with you and Shirou-kun at the same time, I've noticed something" _Was this girl even listening when Hitsugaya told her _not_ to call him that name?_

"Noticed what?" I answered in my usual cold tone.

"You too have the exactly same voice!" I was shocked. _The same voice? Me and that non-human weirdo? _(A/N: Yup it's true. The voice actor for Hitsugaya and Natsume is the same. That person even voices Temari in Naruto!).

**BEHIND THE HIGH SCHOOL MAIN BUILDING**

**Hitsugaya's POV**

I brought Kuchiki and Kurosaki to the High School Section since I have to tell them anyways. Matsumoto, Yumichika, Madarame, Kurosaki and Kuchiki were all waiting, itching to know the news I have brought for them.

"Aizen has started to move" I stated. Everyone was shocked. So the great war was going to begin anytime.

I held up three fingers, "3 weeks. We've got three weeks before the war begins". Their eyes widened. _Can their eyes go any bigger?_

"That's why I would like all of you to go back to Soul Society and train in this time" _I don't want you guys dying because you lack power._

"But what about you Hitsugaya-taichou? Aren't you going to go back and train for the war as well?" asked Matsumoto. I sighed. "No. I am going to stay here and complete my mission"

"But the mission Yamamoto-soutaichou gave us was to investigate the unstable reiatsu. You have already found out who the people responsible are and training for the war is much more important" protested Kuchiki.

I sighed again. "Yes that's true but I haven't fully investigated it yet. I'll go back to Soul Society once I have. Don't worry, I'll be back in time for the war" I assured them. There was silence for a while, then Matsumoto broke the silence and said something that I half expected.

"I'll stay as well" Everyone else wore surprised faces except me. _I knew she was going to say something like this._ "Matsumoto-fukutaichou?..."

"Hitsugaya Toushirou is _my _taichou and it's a fuku-taichou's job to watch their taichou's back" she smiled at me. _As expected from my vice-captain...Wait a minute, going back to Soul Society means that she has to do paperwork! Is she just trying to avoid that._ I looked at her smile again. _Yup she's definitely trying to avoid it. _I sweatdropped.

"I'll go train at Urahara Shoten" All eyes turned to Kuchiki. "Actually, let me rephrase that, _we'll_ go train at Urahara Shoten" said Kuchiki as she pointed to herself and Kurosaki. "What?! Me too?" Kuchiki shot an evil glare at him. "You've got a problem with that?" Kurosaki gulped and shook his head. "Good... I think it'll be best if Ichigo and I go to Urahara Shoten and train there instead of going back to Soul Society". I nodded in approval._ It'll be good if Kuchiki and Urahara can teach Kurosaki to stop and think before he attacks._

"So I guess it's just me and Yumichika going back to Soul Society aye?" said Ikkaku.

Yumichika nodded, "Yes, I'm afraid so". _I guess these two wanted to go back to Soul Society. They don't seem resistant at all._

"Sorry guys~ But we'll go back as soon as we're done here! Ok?" said Matsumoto. They gave us a final nod and went through the door that leads them back to Soul Society. Kuchiki and Kurosaki left right after. It was just me and Matsumoto left.

"Now before you go back to your classroom, Matsumoto, I've got one more thing. It's about the group of unstable reiatsu. Should we tell them about shinigamis and hollows?" I asked. _Hyuuga keeps bugging me to answer his questions._

"Well they're going to find out sooner or later so isn't it better to tell them sooner?" suggested Matsumoto.

It was decided then, that we were going to explain everything during lunch break and we went back to our classrooms.

**HISTORY IN HITSUGAYA'S CLASS**

**Hitsugaya's POV**

There was only one more period left before lunch. Hyuuga was giving me his oh-so-famous evil glare throughout the whole day. _Geez stop glaring at me! It's freaky!_

The bell rang and everyone went back to their seats. The classroom door opened and in came a teacher. I rested my head against my hand and looked outside the window like I always do. _The clouds are gathering. Maybe it's going to rain._

"Hello class. Yer usual teacha' isn't feelin' that well today," said the teacher. _This country accent, I've heard it somewhere before._ "so I'm fillin' in fer him. I'm Ichimaru Gin, nice ta meet ya..."

My eyes widened just as lighting struck a nearby tree outside and it started to rain. _Did he just call himself Ichimaru? Ichimaru Gin?! _I looked up to find a tall, skinny, white haired man, staring right at me with a devilish grin.

**Natsume's POV**

A different teacher was going to take our History lesson. But what's up with him? He was a tall, lanky man that had slits for eyes and had a devilish grin....that seemed to be directed at Hitsugaya?

I looked over at Hitsugaya. Was it just me or did he seem really angry and confused?

Hitsugaya had said before the lesson had started that he and his comrade were going to answer my questions. _Finally. _But still, why was he angry? Was it because he was going to have to reveal everything to me and the people involved? Come to think of it, Ruka and Strawberry prints are part of this too. _Hope this is nothing that involves danger..._

But that new teacher, he's really starting to bug me.

**LUNCH BREAK**

**Hitsugaya's POV**

Now was my chance. I couldn't do anything about Ichimaru during the lesson but now I can. I got out of my seat and was about to run to the staffroom when Hyuuga appeared before me.

"It's now time to talk Hitsugaya." _Shit I forgot! I was supposed to spill the beans to Hyuuga now. But Ichimaru is more important. I need to figure out why he came to the real world and why he even came to this academy._

"Not now Hyuuga. I need to go somewhere for a bit" I replied as I pushed past him and ran out of the room. "Oi come back!" he shouted as he chased after me. _Right now, I can't be sitting here solving your problems Hyuuga! I've got my own too._

Matsumoto was walking towards my classroom. We had agreed that she will meet me and the group in my class. "Taichou! Where are yo-", I brushed past her saying only two words; follow me. Of course having no clue about what I was up to, she obediently followed...with Hyuuga, Nogi, Mikan-san and Imai-san trailing behind.

I stopped in front of the staffroom panting. _He better be in here. _My 'followers' caught up to me as I yanked opened the door. The teachers inside were all startled. "What are you doing here young man?!", "Oi kid! Get out!", "How dare you come charging into the staffroom like this!". I ignored all the yelling. All I was focusing on at the moment was finding _him._

After scanning the whole room, I noticed a teacher who hasn't moved ever since I crashed the door open. _There he is._ I took fast steps towards the man while pushing away anybody who got in my way. _I was so busted after this. _But that didn't matter at the moment. What mattered was getting _my _answers out him.

"Oi you! Stop right there! Where do you think you are going" shouted Jinno. _Shut up you old frog man and mind your own business!._

"Mah, Mah, Don't be sa hard 'n him Jinno-sensei. I think this lil' fellow came ta see me? Am I righ', Hitsugaya Toushirou-han?"

Just then, Matsumoto and the rest came inside the staffroom trying to find me. Then, Matsumoto's eyes locked onto _him._

She gasped, ".......Gin....

*** End ***

A/N: I didn't like this chapter that much and I'm sure you'd all agree. This chapter might seemed a bit rushed but I had to add Gin in there as soon as possible. Now the real fight is about to begin....._dun , dun, dun_-dramatic music...^^

So anyway,

Please review

Flames (constructive criticism) is accepted

-Yuri^^


	7. Chapter seven: Mikan captured!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or Bleach

A/N: Hey guys! Yuri is back! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I really couldn't think of anything to write but thanks to my reviewers, I've got some really awesome ideas. I'm not sure how this chapter will turn out but I hope you'll enjoy.

Also, if you haven't read the Gakuen Alice manga, I suggest you do! It's so awesome. If you haven't read the manga yet, I suggest you do on mangafox

Another thanks to my inspirational reviewers

_Olympiangirl_

_shiro-chan x bed-wetter momo_

*** Chapter 7: Mikan captured! ***

**Matsumoto's POV**

I gasped, "....Gin...". Silence filled the room. _You've got to be kidding right?! _There, standing in front of me was a tall lanky man with the smile of a devil, the man who betrayed his squad, the man that betrayed Soul Society, the man that nearly killed taichou!......The man that I loved....

I walked closer to him. _Gin..Gin.._ "STAY BACK MATSUMOTO!" Shouted taichou. I stopped right in my tracks. I wanted to go to Gin, to slap him, to hit him.....to hug him....but I had to listen to my taichou. He is my superior after all.

_Oh Gin..._

**Hitsugaya's POV**

I shouted at Matsumoto. She looks so confused, just like me. What the hell was Ichimaru doing in the Academy? "What are you doing here?" I asked him in my coldest voice. He looked indifferent. His smirk grew bigger.

"That's'o cold Hitsugaya-taichou~ You at least coulda ask how I've been" he replied. I clenched my fists and tried to stay calm. If I lose it here then the teachers and the students will get involved.

I took a deep breath and asked him again, "What are you doing here?". He just smirked and took a few steps towards me. "Now wha' would I b' doin' here?" He took a few more steps and stopped right in front of me. I slid my hand into my pocket and held onto the gikongan just incase he made any funny moves.

"Don' b' so tense Hitsugaya-taichou, I'm not here ta caus' a racket" said Ichimaru.

"Then what are you here for?!" I shouted. He was really getting on my nerves now.

He chuckled. _What's so funny_? "Wha' I'm here fer....is." He pointed behind me "....them....." and in a flash, he shunpoed passed me and headed for Hyuuga's group. _Shit, he was after them? Why? Why would he want Hyuuga and the others? Unless.... _I quickly swallowed the gikongan and shunpoed after him. He got to them before me but luckily Matsumoto was there to block him.

"What do you think you're doing idiot!?!?!" she shouted at him. He just smiled at her and punched her in the stomach. "Matsumoto!"

Ichimaru then grabbed Mikan-san and crashed through one of the staffroom windows and escaped outside. "Mikan! Oi! Where do you think you're going with her?!" shouted Hyuuga and he jumped out of the broken window and followed him. _Is he insane? Jumping out of the window just like that?!_ "Mikan!" "Sakura-san!" Imai-san and Nogi followed suit riding on one of Imai-san's inventions. _Tch, things just got a bit ugly._

By now the teachers were panicking. "What the hell is happening?!" "Why did Ichimaru-sensei do that?" "Is he part of the AAO?"

Narumi ran up to me. "Hitsugaya-kun! What is happening? Why did Ichimaru-sensei take Mikan-chan?" _How should I know pervert?! _"I'm not sure...but I've got this hunch....anyway, please get to somewhere safe with the other teachers and students. Things might get a little dangerous..." With that, I left a confused worry-rat and followed Ichimaru.

**Narumi's POV**

Hitsugaya-kun left after telling me to go to safety. How can I? Mikan-chan just got captured by a fellow teacher!

I heard a rustling sound and a small groan above the teachers shouting and running. I turned to my right and saw an orange-haired girl, well she was more like a woman, in black clothing, trying to get up. I hurried to her side and gave her my assistance.

"Are you ok?" I asked being the gentleman I am. She just gave me a small nod and asked "Where's Gin?" _Gin? Does she mean Ichimaru-sensei?_

"Um...he jumped out the window with one of my students" I replied. Suddenly her eyes widened.

"Uh..by the way, who are you? Are you related to Ichimaru-sensei somehow?"

"My name is Matsumoto Rangiku. I recently transferred into Class A of the High School Section..." _What? She's a high schooler? She looks much more older than that.? _"Thank you for your kindness, I should be going now" Then she stood up and headed for the broken window. "Wait! Where are you going?"

She stopped in her tracks and there was a moment of silence before she replied, "It's the vice-captain's job to watch their captain's back and help them defeat enemies........no matter how much it'll hurt" then she flew?, away to the children's direction.

**WITH HITSUGAYA AND ICHIMARU**

**Normal POV**

Hitsugaya was still chasing after Gin with Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka trailing behind.

"Stop Ichimaru! Give back Mikan-san!" shouted Hitsugaya and surprisingly he _did_ stop.

Gin let out a small giggle, "My my, aren't cha persistent Hitsugaya-taichou? Do ya want this lil' chick back that bad?" Hitsugaya gave Gin a cold, hard stare while trying to suppress his anger. "I said give, her, back you bastard!"

While Hitsugaya was giving cold stares and Gin giving evil smirks, Mikan was trying to get free of Gin's grasp.

**Mikan's POV**

What's going on? Why did the new teacher kidnap me? Is he part of the AAO? Maybe he's really after Natsume and using me as bait! Wait, why am I the bait? Wouldn't using Ruka-pyon as bait be much better?....or does Natsume like...me..? Nah~ I doubt it. _The_ Hyuuga Natsume falling for me? As great as that sounds...Argh! This is no time for thinking about my love life! I need to find away to get out of Ichimaru-sensei's grasp!

I struggled but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't break free. Sigh. I am weak...

In the distance I could see Shirou-kun, Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka-pyon and the lady from before were coming after me. _Minna..._ I've got to try my best to break free of sensei's grasp! This time I kicked and punched and even bit him but still nothing worked. _Is this person made out of metal or something?_

He suddenly stopped running and turned to face the direction we came from. Shirou-kun stopped also and the air just got really tense. _How does Shirou-kun and Ichimaru-sensei know eachother anyway?_

They were giving eachother death glares when the others arrived. "Natsume! Hotaru! Ruka-pyon!" I shouted. "Mikan! Oi you! What do you think you're doing? Let her go!" shouted Natsume. _Oh my god he just called me by my first name! It's a miracle!......or maybe he does care about me..._ Ichimaru-sensei just smiled at Natsume. "So is this chick yer lil' girlfrien? 'Ow cute....But ev'n so, I can't let her go"

**Natsume's POV**

I got angrier by the second. Why did I feel this way? Seeing her being taken away by some other guy made my blood boil. When he said he couldn't let her go, I didn't care about negotiating anymore. Instead, I summoned a fireball and was about to shoot it at him when Hitsugaya blocked me.

"What do you think you're doing?" I yelled.

"That's my line you idiot! What if Mikan-san got caught in mess?" he shouted back.

"I'm not that stupid"

However our little argument was interrupted by Ichimaru's little announcement. "Well if yer lil' kids don' mind, I'll b' takin' this lil' kitty back ta Hueco Mundo" He then, what it seemed like, ripped open the sky?

**Normal POV**

_Shit, he opened up a Garganta_! thought Hitsugaya and he shunpoed up to him just before he entered the Garganta and kicked Gin away from it. "I'm not letting you go back to Hueco Mundo with Mikan-san! Now hand her over!" shouted Hitsugaya as he charged at Gin.

"Fu fu fu, ya think I'll let her go sa easily Hitsugaya-taichou?" said Gin. He then clicked his fingers and two hollows appeared and took Mikan away and headed for the Garganta. "Mikan-san!" but luckily Mikan was rescued by Ruka's eagle.

**Hitsugaya's POV**

_Phew, that was close. _I looked over to her one more time to make sure she was safe.

"Where ar' ya lookin'" said Ichimaru and he charged at me with his zanpakutou Shinsou. I managed to dodge his first few attacks but his swings got faster and faster. I could hear Matsumoto shouting at Ichimaru to stop and telling me to pull back. Of course we both ignored her.

The fight when on for a few more minutes before I got sick of him and his zanpukutou. "Set upon the frozeen heavens, HYOURINMARU!" The blue ice dragon soared in the sky and roared so loud that nearby trees got knocked down. Then it looked down to face the _enemy, _my enemy, Ichimaru Gin. Hyourinmaru's red eyes glowed with anger as it swooped down to eliminate Ichimaru.

Ichimaru blocked it at first but then Hyourinmaru overpowered him and knocked him down to the ground. _That's got to be a long fall...._

**Matsumoto's POV**

This is bad. If this fight keeps up the whole school might get damaged! "Mikan, are you ok?" I turned and so a raven haired girl holding onto a crying brunette. "Hotaru! I was so scared" _So the raven is Hotaru and the brunette is Mikan?_ "Just who is that new teacher? What did he want with Sakura-san? Hey, Natsume, do you know?" asked a blonde haired boy. "I don't know but I'm gonna go up to him and ask him myself.....after I beat the hell out of him" said the crimson eyed boy. _So his name is Natsume and I'm sure this blonde boy was called Ruka, the animal lover.....Wait! did he just say he's going to beat Gin?! Is this boy even sane?!_

Natsume was just about to leap off the little flying machine Hotaru invented when I yelled at him "Where do you think you're going! It's dangerous!" _And how are you going to get to Gin and taichou when you can't even fly? _"Natsume and the rest all turned to stare at me. "Who are you?" they asked. _That's right, I haven't introduced myself yet. _

"I'm Matsumoto Rangiku. I just recently transferred into class A of the High School division" I explained. They all seemed to believe it but there were still more questions. "How are you related to the new teacher?" _How do I answer that?! I can't just go, he's a childhood friend of mine and we both work for the Gotei 13 before he betrayed the whole of Soul Society....Well I could say the childhood friend part. _"Uh...We're childhood friends" I said but Natsume didn't seemed to buy it. _Geez this is one sharp kid. _"Alright then, how are you related to Hitsugaya?" _Uh...he's my captain... _"Uh...he's my cousin..." I lied. _Taichou will kill me after this. _This interrogation lasted a little longer until I had told a life time of lies and it went something like this:

My name is Matsumoto Rangiku and I just transferred into class A of the High School division. The teacher over there that kidnapped your friend is my childhood friend that I met when he protected me from aliens' laser beams. Hitsugaya-kun is my little cousin whom I've lived with ever since his parents died in a plane crash to the Bermuda Triangle. The reason I am dressed in this black kimono is because it's the new style....... not.......

Was it just me or did Mikan-chan really buy that heap of crap? Anyway, Natsume showed me a face that said 'Yeah right' before jumping off the flying machine and _flew_ towards the battle. _Wait a minute. Did he just fly? _

Suddenly, Hotaru-chan went into what it seemed like explanation mode.

"Invention number #102, Flying shoes (A/N: These shoes are different from the socks in Gakuen Alice episode 13) These shoes allow a person to fly out of their own will. The user can adjust the speed with the switch on the back of the shoes."

**Natsume's POV**

That teacher is going to pay for kidnapping Mikan. As to why I care about her safety, I'm not too sure but I feel like I have to pummel that bastard into dust before I'm satisfied. The blue dragon Hitsugaya summoned before was now gone and it was back to sword to sword fighting. It does feel like I don't belong here but if Mikan is involved, then so am I.

"Oya Oya, it seems like th' black kitty has com' ta join our lil' battle" said Ichimaru. _How did he know about me? _Hitsugaya eyes widened "What the hell! Why did you come? Are you an idiot?! Go back and get the hell outa here!!!!" shouted Hitsugaya. I just ignored him and faced Ichimaru.

"Why the hell did you kidnap Mikan?" I asked. "Are you part of the AAO?" He smiled with that devilish smile. _It was getting on my nerves now. _"Answer me goddammit!!!!" There was no reply. _Something is not right. _And my hunch was right as I was pushed away by Hitsugaya before a sword stabbed me in the back. _What the?!_

"Hey! Don't involve him in this!" shouted Hitsugaya. "But he's already involved" said Ichimaru. "What are you talking about?" yelled Hitsugaya. _My point exactly._

Ichimaru let out a small laugh "Hitsugaya-taichou, you do know about the upcoming war right?". There was a moment of silence before Hitsugaya replied. "You mean....Aizen is planning to use Alices in the war?!" _War? What war? _"Not just Alices...."

Suddenly there was a scream from behind. When I turned around I saw Mikan, Imai and Ruka being taken away by those monsters. "Mikan! Ruka! Imai!" I shouted. The weird lady from before managed to save Imai and Ruka but Mikan was being brought to Ichimaru.

"Mikan!"

"Well one'll do fer now" said Ichimaru and he ordered the monster that was carrying Mikan to go back to....Hueco Mundo....I think.

**Hitsugaya's POV**

Crap! Mikan-san was taken! This is really bad. Why does Aizen want to use Alices? No actually, how does he know about Alices?

"Got one, now three more ta go" said Ichimaru. _Three more? What is he talking about?_

"C'mon Hitsugaya-taichou, ya really didn't expect Aizen-sama ta use normal Alices" _Then what?!_

Then it hit me. "Don't tell me... He's going to use the unstable reiatsu?!"

"Bingo!"

I clenched my fists. _First he pairs up with Aizen, betrays Soul Society, almost kills Hinamori and now he kidnaps Mikan-san? What's wrong with him? Can't he see that he is siding with the wrong!_

"Bring back Mikan-san" I said changing the subject.

"Fu fu, I'm sorr' but no can do~ Aizen-sama ordered me ta get the unstable group of reiatsu an' bring them back ta Hueco Mundo. Although I've only got one, it shud b' enough fer now" replied Ichimaru.

**Normal POV**

_What the hell? I don't get any of this but what I do get is that some psycho wants Mikan to get involved in a war. Not on my watch! _thought Natsume.

"Now all I need is th' rest of unstable reiatsu and ma mission'll b' comple-" Gin stopped in mid sentence when he felt a rise in the temperature and a strong spiritual energy.

"I don't know who you are and what exactly you're after, but I'll say one thing, you or any of your stupid monsters try to hurt my friends, then you won't live long enough to regret it" said a cold frightening voice.

Gin turned around to find Natsume raging with anger and his spiritual energy rising. _What is happening? _thought Gin.

"Vanish into the shadows......Kurokishi!"

*** End ***

A/N: Yay! I finished my 7th chapter! I hope you liked it. I know this chapter may not make sense because I kinda rushed this because I wanted to finish this before my tramping trip! The thing with Matsumoto and Narumi near the start of the chapter means nothing. I just needed Matsumoto to follow Hitsugaya but I wanted it to sound more dramatic.

Anyway,

Please review

Flames (constructive criticism)is accepted

-Yuri^^


	8. Chapter eight: A Shinigami?

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or Bleach!

A/N: Hiya guys~ I had a really good idea for this chapter so here I am writing it^^ I won't be posting up chapter for another few days because I will tramping!...9hours...ugh....Hopefully it won't rain!

Anyways~ Enjoy this chapter!

*** Chapter eight: A Shinigami? ***

**Hitsugaya's POV**

"Vanish into the shadows...Kurokishi!!![1]"

Suddenly, burning hot fire spiraled around Hyuuga before it took on the form of a....zanpakutou?

The hilt of the sword was like a normal zanpakutou handle excluding the fact it was black, but the blade was something else. The blade had teeth like a saw except larger and it was surrounded by blazing flames. Hyuuga's clothing had also changed. Instead of the elementary uniform, he was wearing the shinigami's black uniform but the bottom was tattered-kind of like Kurosaki's bankai clothes.

"You're dead meat..."

Hyuuga charged at Ichimaru with amazing speed and swung his zanpakutou around like he was a professional. _This guy is good...._ Ichimaru looked quite surprised himself. I guess he didn't expect Hyuuga to have a zanpakutou. _Well neither did I..._

"I'll bring back Mikan! Even if I have to kill you first!"

**Gin's POV**

(A/N: I'm not going to right Gin's thoughts in the country accent he talks in because it's going to be a real pain. I'll only use the accent when he actually talks^^)

This kid...is a shinigami? No that can't be, he only possesses unstable reiatsu...or maybe, he's like that orange haired boy! What was his name again? Uh...Kurogaki? Kuroshiki? Kurosaki! Uh....Igiko? I...I... Ichigo! That's right. Kurosaki Ichigo! Maybe he's a human that became a substitute shinigami_! Fancy naming your kid after a fruit... _But surely Aizen-sama will be aware of this and informed me before I came to the real world...but he didn't...why? Did he know? Or did he not?

But this kid, he's really strong for a ten year old! His movements are swift and damaging. If an unranked shinigami was up against this boy, he would be dead in a matter of seconds! Should I take this boy back with me to Hueco Mundo? Hm... Maybe I should get more information first...

The kid which I later found out was called Hyuuga Natsume, clashed swords with me for another few minutes before he shot fire balls out of his fist. _Fire is his alice right?_ I dodged them perfectly but I realised that it was just a distraction when I saw a gigantic fire wave coming towards me. I tried to shunpo around it but it was too wide so I shunpoed upwards instead. The wave had just missed me by a sleeve but it surely hadn't miss the Academy's forest. Now the once green woods was turned into black dust and burnt wood. If that hit me, I would've been toast...literally!

**Hitsugaya's POV**

Oh my god! He just fried the Northern Woods! His he even thinking where he is attacking? If the wave was about 20m to the right it would've burnt the Elementary School building! Now that would be something! I watched his movements and attack power and my eyes widened in realisation. _He's out of control! At this rate he'll blow up the whole school!_

His movements were slowing down. _Yes! This is my chance! _I shunpoed behind Hyuuga and hit him at the back of his neck and knocked him _out. That actually felt good. I wouldn't mind hitting him again~_

"Well I guess I'll take ma leave fer today~ But next time'll surely take th' rest of 'em back wit' me" said Gin as he disappeared into the Garganta. _Shit, things just get worse and worse..._

**AT THE INFIRMARY**

**Normal POV**

Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Ruka, Hotaru and Narumi were all gathered around Natsume's hospital bed. Natsume was still unconscious from Hitsugaya's hit. His sword, the fire and the black shinigami's uniform were all gone.

"Is Natsume going to be alright?" asked Ruka looking at his friend worriedly.

"Yeah he's going to be fine. I only knocked him out a little" Hitsugaya replied.

"So are you going to explain?" asked Hotaru with her emotionless expression. Hitsugaya looked at her with a huh?-face. "Why did Natsume-kun have that sword? How is Mikan involved in this? Where's Mikan now?!" she continued. He turned to Matsumoto and she just nodded. This was going to be a long explanation.

_An hour later_

**Natsume's POV**

It was pitched black, _Ugh...Where am I? Why does neck hurt? What happened? Wait! What happened to that teacher?! Where is Mikan! _Then I heard voices in the background.

"So this guy called Aizen betrayed Soul Society and took the uh...Hogiku?"I heard Narumi say.

"Hogyoku!" Hitsugaya corrected.

"Hogiku?"

"I said Hogyoku! Damn it!"

"And now he's preparing for the war with hollows and arrancar?" I'm pretty sure that was Ruka saying that. Butwhat are they talking about?

"And he's planning on using Natsume-kun, Mikan, Ruka-kun and I for this war?" Hm...it was definitely Imai who said that....Wait, use us for what?!

"Exactly" concluded Hitsugaya.

**Hitsugaya's POV**

"So what are we going to do?"asked Narumi. I thought for a moment and answered. "I think we should take Hyuuga, Imai-san and Nogi to Soul Society" Everyone was shocked, especially Matsumoto. "B-But taichou! Isn't that a bad idea?! With the preparation for the war going on..."

"I know, but if Aizen is really going to use these kids in the war, it's a good way to protect them. Also, they could assist _us _in the war too". Matsumoto still looked like she was against it but she still nodded. "And we still have to rescue Mikan-san....It's our fault that she got captured by Ichimaru..."

"If the students are going then I'm going with them too! I will protect them from those monsters!" said Narumi. Sigh."If you go, then you'll just get in the way" I said bluntly. _You're not involved in this anyway._

"B-But!"

"No buts! Now I'm going to go contact Soul Society now, inform Hyuuga about everything we've talked about when he wakes up" I ordered.

"I'm already awake" said a voice. I turned around and saw Hyuuga sitting up on the bed. Then Nogi, Narumi and Imai-san all gathered around Hyuuga and asking him if he's ok. _Better leave them alone._

**OUTSIDE THE HOSPITAL ROOM**

I called Soul Society and a random shinigami from the 12th division picked up.

_Phone Conversation(Italics is the other line)_

"_Ah, Hitsugaya-taichou! What would you like?"_

"I would like to speak to Yamamoto-soutaichou"

"_Uh..I'm sorry, he's supervising the other shinigami that training for the Aizen war"_

"Oh, ok then. Is Ukitake-taichou available?"

"_Ah yes! Just hold on a moment!"_

"_Hitsugaya-taichou! How are you doing at the Academy?"_

"I'm doing well and so is Matsumoto. I just contacted Soul Society to ask permission for something"

"_Permission for what?"_

"Permission to allow three alices to enter Soul Society"

"_What?! What are you talking about?! We're in the middle of preparing for a war here!"_

"I know...I know that. But earlier today, Ichimaru disguised himself as teacher and attack us and kidnapped a girl with unstable reiatsu"

There was a gasp on the other line.

"_Ichimaru Gin?! He came to the real world?"_

"Yes and apparently Aizen wants to use the unstable reiatsu in the war as well. I'm not sure how he's planning to use their powers but I'm sure it's not a good way"

"_Ok, I'm sure they will be allowed into Soul Society"_

"Thank you Ukitake-taichou" and I shut my communicator.

**BACK IN THE HOSPITAL**

**Hitsugaya's POV**

When I returned to the hospital room, Matsumoto was explaining what Soul Society was like.

"And there's this captain called Ukitake-taichou that always gives Hitsugaya-taichou candy! And this is just a secret but taichou always eats some sweets before his bedtim-" **WHACK!**

"Matsumoto! What the hell have you been telling them?!"I yelled in anger and she sweatdropped. "A-Ah t-taichou when d-did you come b-back in?" Matsumoto asked innocently. _Just in time to hear you tell lies to everybody!_

I stopped fuming at Matsumoto when Imai-san cleared her throat. "So when are we going to Soul Society?"

I turned around and opened the two doors that lead to Soul Society.

"Now"

*** End ***

[1]: It means Black Knight.

A/N: Natsume and the gang are finally going to Soul Society!!!!!! What's going to happen once they enter the grounds of Soul Society? What's going to happen to Mikan? You'll have to wait for the next chapter! Like I said at the beginning, I won't be updating for another few days! I'm very sorry for that but I'll try to write a longer chapter next time!

So please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Flames (constructive criticism) is accepted!

-Yuri^^


	9. Chapter nine: Conversations

Disclaimer: I do not Bleach or Gakuen Alice T^T

A/N: Hey guys!!!!!! I'm Back! OMG my legs are aching like hell! I went tramping for 8 hours and now I feel like I can never walk again!!!!! Thank you so much to my reviewers who reviewed my story even though I was absent! You guys are the best!!!!! 3

I've been getting some suggestions from reviewers saying that Mikan should lose her memory but I'm afraid to say that I will not use this idea. I hope this won't offend anybody but if it does, I'm really sorry. It's just that it's be too hard to write and make the story more complicated than it already is.

Well enough talk now, on with the story! Oh before that, HAPPY NEW YEAR PEOPLES!

*** Chapter Nine: Conversations ***

**Natsume's POV**

This was it. We're finally heading into Soul Society. This is the place that was going to help us save Mikan...._I hope. _Hitsugaya told me that one of the Gotei 13 Captains, Kurotsuchi Mayuri of the 12th squad will most likely do some tests on me to find out _what _exactly I am. Too tell the truth, I want to know as well. What happened back at the Academy, I have absolutely no idea. It seemed like something took over my body...Well anyway, if doing tests on me was going to get me a step closer to saving Mikan, then I'm fine with it.

We've been walking through a purplish black path way which I was called the Senkaimon. It's the passage way that connects the real world to Soul Society. After a few more minutes of silent walking, I finally saw a square of light. It got bigger and bigger as we kept walking and soon enough we found ourselves on a wide cliff.

The first thought that came into my mind was......woah... _So this is Soul Society? It's frikin' huge!_ There were tiny looking buildings on the white marbled grounds of Soul Society as far as my eyes could see and right in the middle, were white towers and more buildings that seemed like the main centre.

"This is Seireitei or the Court of Pure Souls. This is where the Gotei 13 and other shinigamis reside. Beyond the walls of Seireitei is Rukongai, where all the souls that have been escorted to Soul Society live" explained Hitsugaya. _So there was more? Geez, Soul Society is one big place._

Hitsugaya then took us to his squad's building. The number 10 was written on the front of the main building in kanji. When we entered the building, many other shinigamis gathered and greeted the mini captain and his vice-captain. _Hitsugaya is pretty elite even though he looks like a 10 year old. _

We then entered his office and I was amazed once again. The room was bloody huge! There was a large desk and a chair-probably Hitsugaya's-some couches and a small table and some book shelves. He motioned us to sit down on the couches and he began to explain.

"This is the tenth division as you all will know and you will be staying here for your time being here at Soul Society. I'm going over to report to Yamamoto-soutaichou so stay here and be good. And when I say be good I mean DON'T listen to Matsumoto! Got that?!" he demanded. The orange haired lady gave a sad pout. Hitsugaya ignored it and left the office.

There was silence for a few minutes. I didn't mind it of course, I'm not a talkative person anyway.

"Mou~ Taichou is so mean don't you think? I'm not that irresponsible!" complained Matsumoto. We all gave her the do-we-care?-look...Well it was mainly me and Imai, Ruka just gave her the huh?-look.

"It's going to be really boring sitting here until taichou comes back...I know! Come on! I'll show you around Seireitei!" she exclaimed. I really didn't want to get dragged around this whole place. I mean, it's fucking huge!!! But I still agreed. Don't ask me why.

Matsumoto first started with the tenth division. It quite large like a presumed. She showed us where their squad's shinigamis train and eat and she even showed us where Hitsugaya's room was. It was clean though unlike Matsumoto's room which she showed us after her captain's. There were papers, books and food scraps everywhere.

Next was the sixth division. "The sixth division's captain is Kuchiki Byakuya. He's really strong but really unsociable. But he's tall and actually looks like a captain, unlike taichou" she giggled "But don't you guys dare tell him I said that!". _Like I care..._

Shinigamis from this squad bowed at our entrance too-well, at Matsumoto's entrance. She showed us to the captain's office and opened the door. Inside was quite big like Hitsugaya's office but the style was more traditional looking. There was a desk and a chair, a small table with tea on it?, and two people sitting on the couches looking at us quizzically....._Oh.._

"Ah! Sorry Kuchiki-taichou! Didn't know you were in here" said Matsumoto. That Kuchiki person gave us a cold glare. "This is _my _office so is it weird for me to be here?" There was no reply to that.

"Ah! Matsumoto-fukutaichou, you're back! Where's Hitsugaya-taichou?" asked the other person. He had long white hair and looked a bit sickly.

"Ukitake-taichou! Hello, how have you've been feeling? Hitsugaya-taichou is reporting to Yamamoto-soutaichou" said Matsumoto. _Ukitake-taichou? I'm guessing this is the guy who gives Hitsugaya candy..._

"Oh, by the way, would you be able to give this to Hitsugaya-taichou?" he asked handing Matsumoto a box of lollypops and hard candy. _Yup, my guess is correct._

Then Matsumoto sat down to talk to the two captains although that Kuchiki person didn't really look like he approved of it. _Maybe we interrupted a serious talk?_

"So Ukitake-taichou, Kuchiki-taichou, what were you talking about before we came here? Seems like it's important" said Matsumoto.

"Well before _you _interrupted, we were discussing the upcoming war with Aizen and the girl that was kidnapped by Ichimaru Gin" said Byakuya giving Matsumoto another cold stare. Matsumoto gave an awkward smile but then her gaze fell to the _ground. Just exactly what did that Ichimaru bastard mean to her?_

"But it must be hard for Hitsugaya-taichou. I mean, he has to train for the upcoming war and he also has to think about the Alice students, the poor girl that was kidnapped and....Hinamori-fukutaichou..." Ukitake trailed off at the last part. _Hinamori? Who's that?_

Ukitake turned to face Ruka, Imai and I. "So these children are the Alices?" Matsumoto nodded in reply "Well nice to meet you. I'm Ukitake Juushirou, Captain of the 13th squad, as you may already know"

I stared at him for a _bit. This guy seems ok I guess "_Hyuuga...Natsume..."

"So your name is Hyuuga Natsume?_" Well I just kinda told you _" That's a really nice name, would you like some candy?" he asked politely as he held out a handful of sugar sticks. _I take what I said before back._

Suddenly the room was covered by an awkward sheet of silence. I stared at him in disbelief. _What the hell was wrong with this guy? He's creepier than Narumi and that's saying something._

"You don't like sugar sticks? Oh then how about some gummy bears?"

I definitely wasn't a fan of gummy bears and I wasn't going to start being one either.

"Come on, they're really nice and sweet" he said. _It kinda feels like he's bribing me..._ I could tell that Ruka and Imai were sweatdropping behind me. Well who wouldn't be? Some random guy with freakishly long white hair suddenly comes up to you and says your name is nice and gives you candy! Now that's what you called weird!

He was now persuading me to eat the red gummy bear when I had enough of this. I slapped his hand away and the gummy bears went rolling everywhere. "Get those childish junk out of my face before I fry you to dust" I threatened. He looked at me with confused eyes.

"Uh, Natsume-kun's alice is fire Ukitake-taichou" said Matsumoto.

"And it's best that you don't try to force me to eat that crap again or you'll never see the light of day again" I finished and I think he got the message.

**Normal POV**

_Well he seems like a nice fellow, _thought Ukitake.

Suddenly the door opened and none other than Kyouraku stepped in with his vice-captain chasing after him.

"Taichou! You must get back to work!!!" shouted Nanao.

"It's ok Nanao-chan, it's just a little break" replied Kyouraku with a small tilt of his hat but Nanao didn't seem like she believed his words.

"Oh Kyouraku! What brings you here?" asked Ukitake upon his friend's entrance.

Kyouraku sat down and joined the 'group' and replied "Well I heard that Matsumoto-chan and Hitsugaya-kun came back so I came to have a drink with them while they tell me about this Alice Academy they went to" Matsumoto's eyes sparkled with delight at the thought of sake.

Kyouraku then noticed the other three presences in the room. "Ah~ So these must be the kids Hitsugaya-kun brought back with them" said Kyouraku as he examined each of them.

"What the hell are you staring at old man? Stop looking at us as if we're museum exhibits" retorted Natsume. Kyouraku was slightly taken aback by his comment. "Uh, sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I'm Kyouraku Shunsui, Captain of the 8th squad-"

"That should be back at his division's building and be doing his duties like he's supposed to!!!" interrupted a fuming Nanao. Kyouraku gave a small grin at her. _These people are so weird... _thought Natsume

After a few minutes of talking about the war with Aizen the conversation suddenly changed to the subject of the Alice Academy. Many questions were asked and all were answered by the three academy's students.

"After listening to these kids talk, I've come to one conclusion" said Kyouraku out of the blue. "Natsume-kun here resembles Hitsugaya-kun~ Don't you think so? They even have exactly same voices!"

There was a long pause and then the scene changed to something like this:

Matsumoto was laughing her head off.

Ruka and Hotaru were sweatdropping.

Kyouraku gave a cheeky grin.

Byakuya was still sipping tea.

Nanao was a bit startled at her captain's sudden opnion.

Ukitake was nodding in agreement.

While a few veins popped out of Natsume's head.

_What the fucking hell is wrong with these people?! I mean seriously? Do we really have similar voices? Mikan said so too! Argh! _

Suddenly Natsume stood up and stomped out of the room sliding, well more like slamming, the door shut on his way out.

"Ah! Natsume! Where are you going?" said Ruka as he followed his friend out. Naturally Hotaru followed.

"Gah! Where the hell do they think they're going! If I loose sight of them taichou will definitely have a fit!" shouted Matsumoto as she chased after them.

"Well, it's time for me to go do work before Nanao-chan strangles me. I guess I'll have to save the drink with them for later" said Kyouraku and he went back to his squad's building with a pleased Nanao behind him.

"I should go for my check up at the 4th division now" said Ukitake and he sipped the last bit of his tea before heading over to the 4th division.

There was silence.

"Why do I feel....as though.....I'm.....invisible?" said Byakuya to himself.

*** End ***

A/N: Yay finished chapter nine! I hope you guys liked it~

I'm not sure if this chapter will meet your standards because I was just writing this chapter as I went with no real plot. I was going to add Hitsugaya reporting to Yamamoto in this chapter but then I kinda decided not to because if I did, this chapter wouldn't be as carefree, if you know what I mean.

Well for those of you who don't, I didn't want to put in the reporting to Yamamoto because then this chapter will turn out more serious. I guess I kinda wanted this chapter to be a side story in a way.

Didn't you love the ending sentence? I kinda made Byakuya a loner in this chapter but I guess he's not the sociable type :P

At first I was going make Byakuya and Ukitake greet Hitsugaya as he came back from the real world but then I couldn't continue the chapter because I didn't have any ideas on what happens after that. I guess it's normal for Ukitake to come greet Hitsugaya but it kinda seems weird for Byakuya to come....

The reason Byakuya was in this chapter was because Rin-my friend I'm sharing this account with-really likes Byakuya-not in that way-and I promised her that I will put Byakuya in this chapter. So there you have it.

Anyway, I haven't got anything else to say now so...

Please review

Flames (constructive criticism) is accepted

-Yuri^^


	10. Chapter ten: 1st & 12th Division

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or Bleach T^T

A/N: Hiya peoples~ Woah, can't believe it's already tenth chapter! We've all come a long way my friends. Thank you for reviewing chapter nine and I'll hope you all like this chapter. Now we're finally getting down to business!

*** Chapter ten: 1st & 12th Divsion **

**Natsume's POV**

_Wtf! Seriously! This is really getting on my nerves! Me and Hitsugaya are not alike! These people and their problems..._

I kept on walking away from the sixth divisions building when I stopped.

"A cherry tree...." I whispered. I leaned against it and my mind drifted off to elsewhere_. Mikan...Don't worry, I'll definitely save you....So...wait for me..._ There was a gentle breeze and the cherry tree petals danced together.

I'm not sure how long I was sitting under the tree but what it seemed like 15 minutes later, Ruka and the others came looking for me.

"Natsume there you are! We were looking everywhere for you!" said Ruka as he panted. It looks like he was running around.

"Don't be such an idiot and run off like that. You're acting like a five year old" scolded Imai. A vein popped out of my forehead.

"Who are you calling an idiot?!" _For some reason I'm losing my temper so easily here...but it feels ok to get angry at someone once in a while without being punished or being threatened to lose your friends..._

**WHACK!!!**

_I take back that thought._

"What the hell was that for Imai!" I shouted rubbing the place on my head where she just shot me with one of her inventions. _Are those inventions even legal not to mention safe?!_

While I was busy cursing Imai mentally, a black and purple butterfly fluttered over to Matsumoto. She whispered something and then the butterfly disappeared. _That butterfly is just like the butterfly that I saw back at the Academy with Mikan. It was telling Hitsugaya about this dude called Aizen..._

"Ahem. The soutaichou just requested to see you three. Come with me and I'll show you the way" she said and she started walking off. _Well I guess it's time to meet the boss._

**FIRST DIVISION**

**Normal POV**

"I just sent a hell butterfly to Matsumoto-fukutaichou. They should be arriving shortly"said Yamamoto, sitting on his chair in the empty hall of the first division.

"Yes sir, and thank you very much again for allowing the Alice students to enter Soul Society" said Hitsugaya as he bowed 90˚.(A/N: I'm surprised he didn't fall over XD)

"It's no problem at all Hitsugaya-taichou. But I'm quite interested in these children, especially this Hyuuga Natsume child that you have mentioned earlier"

"Ah yes. I'm certain that Kurotsuchi-taichou will run some tests on him" said Hitsugaya half joking and half saying it as a statement.

"Yes. It's for the safety of Soul Society. Kurotsuchi-taichou will be ordered to take some tests on the boy to make sure he doesn't have any connections with the enemy" said Yamamoto. _I really doubt he does, _thought Hitsugaya.

There was a long pause before Hitsugaya spoke up again.

_This should be the right time to ask him, _he thought.

"Um...Yamamoto-soutaichou...May I ask you something?"

The old man just nodded in reply.

"Do you by any chance know a man by the same of Serio?" Hitsugaya asked. Yamamoto's eyes widened and that was saying something because usually the widest he could open his old eyes was not very much. (A/N: I wasn't sure how to describe it properly).

"How did you-"

But before the head captain could finish, the gigantic double doors opened revealing Matsumoto and three kids.

**Hitsugaya's POV**

"I have brought the children as ordered" said Matsumoto as she bowed to Yamamoto-soutaichou. _Dang it Matsumoto! If you had only come a few minutes late, soutaichou would've told me about Persona..or Serio or whatever that weirdo's name it!_

"Oh come in" said Yamamoto-soutaichou. _Was is just me or did he just seem like a grandfather that has just met his grandchildren in years? I guess he has his weird moments...Nobody is perfect...Not even the oldest person in Soul Society...Hmm, not sure if he's the oldest but he sure looks like it..._(A/N: I'm being so mean to Yamamoto right now^^).

I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to face Hyuuga and his group.

"This is Yamamoto-Genryusai Shigekuni-soutaichou" I said. Just by looking at their faces I can tell what they're thinking.

Nogi: ...What are long name...

Imai-san: So this is the head captain...

Hyuuga: Old wrinkly freak...

_They're just so easy to read._

"So you children are the group of unstable reiatsu..." said Yamamoto-soutaichou

"Actually there is one more, but she was kidnapped...." said Imai-san trailing off at the end.

"Ah yes. I have heard about this kidnapped girl from Hitsugaya-taichou. Do not worry, we will surely rescue this girl"

"This _girl_ has a name you know, Sakura Mikan" said Hyuuga in a cold tone. And surprisingly, soutaichou didn't mind the rudeness.

"Oh I'm sorry, yes, Sakura Mikan, we will definitely rescue her"

After a bit more talking and discussing it was ended by Hyuuga going to the twelfth division with my company for tests while Imai-san and Nogi wait in my office with Matsumoto. I know that's another risky choice but that's the only way right now. If Matsumoto leaves the office _again_ I'll just punish her....I wonder if she has some sake still hidden behind the bookshelves....Wait! This is bad! I hope she won't force the two to drink sake and get them drunk! Imai-san would probably refuse-using her inventions- but Nogi would probably get persuaded by Matsumoto one way or the other! Calm down Hitsugaya, Matsumoto can be stupid sometimes but not that stupid.................Actually I take back that thought. I hope they can still stand up when I come back.

I was too busy thinking and worrying about an irresponsible vice-captain, that I hadn't noticed that everyone had left the room and it was only soutaichou and I left.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, before you leave to take Hyuuga Natsume for tests" _You're making sound like a father taking a son to the doctors for a check up _"I've got to speak with you. You mentioned earlier a man named Serio, correct?" I simply nodded.

"Well firstly, how do you know about him. I'm sure you're not the type of person to go to the Soul Society library and search random shinigami that served Soul Society years and years ago" _You're talking like you know me so well._

"At the Alice Academy there is a teacher that supervises the Dangerous Ability class. People call him Persona. My group and I were then lead to him by Hyuuga Natsume and then we found out that he was an ex-shinigami. I'm not sure if he still possesses his powers but he definitely knows about Soul Society. He then explained how he was in Kuchiki-taichou's squad and was exiled because he was thought to have hollow powers"

"Yes that is true. We couldn't find an explanation for his unnatural power so we could not let him stay in Soul Society any more" said soutaichou. _Obviously he didn't know about Alices back then._

"But that 'power' that he possesses is an Alice" I stated.

"So I've heard..."

"But is that really possible? For a shinigami to have an Alice?" I asked. _My head hurts now from so much thinking..._

"Well I am not so certain myself. Maybe we'll get some answers if we wait for Hyuuga Natsume's test results. It is also very strange for a human to possess shinigami-like powers" _Right. I've forgotten about Hyuuga waiting outside..._

I then excuses myself and walked out of the first division room. Outside I saw Hyuuga leaning against the wall waiting for me.

"Geez, you and wrinkly there talk a lot" he said. I gave him the evil glare.

"Whatever, just follow me" I told him and walked in the direction of Kurotsuchi-taichou's squad building. We both walked in silence. There is nothing to talk about anyway but then, what was his name again? Right! Yamada Hanatarou came rushing up to me.

"H-Hitsugaya-taichou! I've got urgent news for you!" said Yamada between panting.

"What is it?" I asked cooly.

"H-Hinamori-san! Is finally awake!" he announced. My eyes widened. _Hinamori....is awake?! _I was so shocked and happy that I didn't realise Yamada rushing back to the forth division. Hyuuga was looking at me as if I had a pimple on the very tip of my nose. _Like I would..._

"Hinamori? Your girl?"

I snapped out of my thoughts, _I'm doing that a lot today, _and shot him an evil glare, _I'm doing this a lot as well._

"Come on, let's go" and we continued our way to the twelfth division.

**Natsume's POV**

We've finally arrived at the twelfth squad's building. There were machines, monitors and wires everywhere. _So this is where I'll be tested...Should I be surprised or scared._

"Welcome Hitsugaya-taichou! And I see you have brought the test subject I mean guest, with you" A guy with a coal-black face that had a weird hat on his head, came from behind a gigantic machine and greeted us.

"This is Hyuuga Natsume. I'm sure you have been informed of his condition" _You're making me sound like I've got a rare disease._

"Yes yes, I know exactly what to do and don't worry, he'll be treated very kindly here" _How am I supposed to believe that with that freaky face of yours!_

"By the way Hitsugaya-taichou, have you heard that Hinamori-fukutaichou has woken up?" _It's her again, Hinamori. Now I know she's a vice-captain but how does this Hinamori person waking up or whatever concern Hitsugaya? _I turned to Hitsugaya. He had a distant look on his face.

"Yes I know...I was... going to head on over there after I brought Hyuuga over here.." he said quietly.

"Well don't worry about him any more and go on and see her. I've got everything under control here" said the freaky guy with a grin on his face. Hitsugaya sighed and turned to leave.

"Make sure not to kill him" _What was that supposed to mean?!_

"Oh not to worry Hitsugaya-taichou! Like I said, everything is under control!"

Hitsugaya walked out of the room-to-be-feared room but before he did, he stopped and gave me some advice that I'll actually use;

"Whatever you do, be prepared for the worse"

**Hitsugaya's POV**

I hope it was the right choice to leave him there alone with Kurotsuchi-taichou...But more importantly...Hinamori. I can't believe she finally woke up! What do I say to her once I see her? Has she forgotten about what Aizen did to her? Does she still think that I am the bad guy?

**BACK INSIDE THE TWELFTH DIVISION LAB**

**Natsume's POV**

He left, and I was left alone in a room filled with deadly looking machines, with person that doesn't even look like a person, in a world where dead people live. _Great isn't it..._

"Now shall we begin?"

But before I could protest, I was shoved and strapped onto a white bench that rotated to face the devil himself.

"You are going to use anesthetic right?" _If you're going to cut me open or something, I would like it to be painless._

"Anesthetic? Oh...uh....sure..."

_I'm doomed..._

*** End ***

A/N: Yay the tenth chapter is finished! I'm sorry for not updating in ages but I kinda ran out of ideas^^ and sorry for making this chapter a bit short~ I'll try to make the next chapter longer. By the way, I've edited some things in the previous chapters so you're more than welcome to go back and read from the start **and **review each chapter~ I'm a bit greedy^^

Poor Natsume, he's going to get tortured by Kurotsuchi! No!!!

I was so mean to Yamamoto calling him old and wrinkly~ But it's true! He's like a shriveled up piece of rubber! Can rubber even shrivel up?

Anyway, If you have any ideas for the next chapters please, please, please tell me!

And please please please please please please review!

Flames (constructive criticism) is accepted

-Yuri^^


	11. Chapter eleven: Hinamori

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Gakuen Alice T^T

A/N: Hey peoples! I hoped you liked the tenth chapter! But before I begin this chapter, I would like to ask you guys a favour. Can all of you guys **PLEASE REVIEW **every time you read my chapters! I know it sounds kind of selfish but I really want to get **at least 5 or 10 reviews per chapter**. For those of you who already review my chapters, thank you!

By the way, there was a slight problem with my first chapter a few days ago so it might have been a bit confusing for readers who have just started reading my story...I edited my first chapter but I accidently replaced with my friend's first chapter^^ That was a stupid mistake wasn't it :P So for you readers who have read up to this point even after reading a ouranxbleach fic, don't worry. I've changed it back to _my _first chapter now~

Now on with the story~

*** Chapter eleven: Hinamori ***

**Natsume's POV**

Seriously, I'm doomed. This guy didn't even have anesthetic in his lab to begin with! I persuaded him, no, I forced him to borrow some from the forth division but he looked kind of down in a way when I told him I will burn him to a crisp if he didn't use anesthetic on me when testing me. I think he was planning to torture me from the beginning..._That sadist..._

I was wondering what kind of test it was going to be. I thought it was going to be the kinds you see in movies; like the ones where they stick needles and wires with the suction cups into your body and type random things on the computer and then laugh hysterically at what they've discovered. Unfortunately, I was right-Except for the laughing part.

After I was strapped onto the the white bench, he let me take a whiff of the anesthetic before throwing it away somewhere behind him. _So he was going to let me experience even a little of the pain he was going to give me...Why did I even agree to this again?_

"Now hold still while I stick these I-I mean p-place these wires into your body" Kurotsuchi explained. _It still sounds painful either way._ Those wires didn't even have suction cups on them but instead they were really sharp needles!I really wanted to burn him as he got closer to me with those cords but the anesthetic was taking effect and my body felt sort of limp. Although I didn't drift off to sleep completely, I still felt a little drowsy.

You know, I kind of felt like I was in one of those horror movies. You get kidnapped and knocked out and when you wake up you find yourself in an isolated laboratory, strapped to a bench type of thing that you put corpses on. And just when you thought it couldn't get worse, an evil genius comes out of the shadows with a butchers knife in one hand. He comes closer and closer then.........**BAM!**

Well I'm not sure if this guy was a genius but he sure looked evil. Now about ten wires, without suction cups, were sticking out of my body. It felt really awkward since I was only in my boxers... I could still feel some pain since I didn't get enough anesthetic and it was getting worse and worse. He was typing away on the computer, completely ignoring the fact that I was in pain when the door opened and a lady who looked like one of those airport people without that freaky smile came in.

"Mayuri-sama, how is the test going?" she asked in a neutral voice.

"Quiet Nemu! I'm busy!!" shouted Kurotsuchi not even looking at her. The lady who's name was Nemu looked at me with pity.

"The boy seems like he's in pain. Should I get him some more anesthetic?" she asked. _Finally! Someone notices!_

"Gah! He'll live" _I was seriously going to burn that guy once this was finished._

"Yes Mayuri-sama" and she left the room without another word.

More minutes passed and I was sure that the anesthetic had officially wore off. Beads of sweat were running down my forehead as I restrained myself from shouting colourful words.

"Hm? This is interesting" said Kurotsuchi stroking his chin. After a moment of staring at his computer screen, he came over to me and _pulled_ out the wires, emphasis on pulled. I sighed a sigh of relief as the wires were taken out but they were soon replaced bigger _ones. Oh joy... _

Typing and more typing. Seriously I thought I was going to lose it when I heard another tap on that gigantic computer keyboard. I looked over at Kurotsuchi who had finally stopped typing. _Thank God. _He had a weird look on his face. Something cross between worry and surprise. Then he looked at me with the same look. _Why is that?_

He sighed and gave a noticeable grunt before he came over to me and this time yanked out the wires.

"Ouch! Watch it!" I shouted.

"Shut up! Just be grateful that I'm letting you go _alive_ kid" he retorted back. _I'm guessing he doesn't have many guests over. _I slipped back into my Alice Academy uniform after Kurotsuchi _kindly _gave me a painkiller. _I'm surprised he even had some._

_So I'm guessing I can go now? _I shrugged and head for the door when Kurotsuchi stopped me.

"Wait kid! Before you go I need to tell you one thing. Do not use your powers until I say you can, got that?!" I just nodded. Then I turned and headed for the door once again.

3,

2,

1...

"Argh!!!!!! My hat(?) is on fire!!!!!" shouted Kurotsuchi. I smirked and continued out the door.

A girl shinigami with short black hair insisted on taking me back to Hitsugaya's division and of course I accepted. Hey, it's better than getting lost and I really don't want to get lost in a enormous place like this.

We past other divisions as we walked in silence. Most shinigami turned to look at me as if I was an exhibit in a museum. I was a bit used to it since people did the same thing back at the academy although their expressions looked much more scared.

Then we walked past the 4th division. _So this was where Kurotsuchi got the anesthetic..._ The building look very clean like any other hospitals. The walls were white like the other division buildings and it had a gigantic 'four' written in kanji at the front. I took another good look around it. Wait, was that...Hitsugaya? I looked closer and surely, their was a short looking kid with bright white hair, standing in front of a door before he went in. _Was it just me or did he look hesitant?_

"Natsume-san?" asked the shinigami that was escorting me.

"What was Hitsugaya doing there?" I asked more to myself.

"Oh, Hitsugaya-taichou must be there to visit Hinamori-fukutaichou. She had just woken up from a coma" explained the shinigami. _I never did learn the shinigami's name._

"Coma?"

**TENTH DIVISION OFFICE**

**Normal POV**

"I hope Natsume is ok...." said Ruka with a worried face.

"He'll be fine. He's not a scaredy cat like you" replied Hotaru sitting on the couch reading one of the books from the book shelf.

"I am not a scaredy cat!" Ruka protested. Matsumoto sighed. She was too tired to even stand up after trying to persuade the two kids to drink a little bit of sake for an hour.

"Come on guys~ Don't fight. I'm sure he's fine" she said. Just then the door opened and Natsume came in.

"Well speak of the devil"

"Natsume! Are you ok?"

**Natsume's POV**

"Yeah but that was one hell of a test. I think I was used more as an experiment" I saw Matsumoto snicker. _Something tells me I'm right._

"Where did taichou go?" she asked looking around for the small captain.

"I saw him at the 4th division and I was told he went to see Hinamori or whatever her name is..." I replied sitting down on the couch. Matsumoto's face darkened.

"Oh..."

There was a silent pause. The only sound was Imai turning her pages in her book.

"Who is she anyway?" I asked. I saw Matsumoto hesitate for a moment before she explained.

"She's taichou's childhood friend. They lived together along with taichou's grandmother when they were still in Rukongai"

"...And?..."

"Well she was betrayed by her captain Aizen Sousuke, I'm sure you've heard of him, and was also stabbed by him. So every since then she's been in a coma and now she's finally woken up. He might not show it but I bet that taichou is really nervous right now" said Matsumoto.

_Huh?_

"But if it's his childhood friend, why would he feel nervous? Shouldn't he be jumping with joy?" asked Ruka.

"I really can't imagine Hitsugaya-kun jumping with joy..." said Imai. _Same here._

"Well I think he's nervous that Hinamori-chan might still believe that taichou's the bad guy. Aizen tricked her into thinking that taichou was the one who killed him-Aizen fake his death before betraying Soul Society"

"He faked his own death" asked Ruka with a shocked face. "Wasn't that going a bit to overboard?"

"Well it's no use in telling me. He was the one who did it." said Matsumoto. "And so after he stabbed Hinamori-chan and almost killed taichou_" Woah! Hitsugaya was almost _killed? "he left Soul Society along with Tousen Kaname-former ninth captain and....Ichimaru....Gin...former third captain..." said Matsumoto trailing off at the end. _Ichimaru Gin? He was the bastard that kidnapped Mikan! __I swear I'm going to burn him some day._

"The one who kidnapped Mikan...."said Imai, Matsumoto nodded.

"Your lover?"

"W-What! Your joking right? H-He's just a childhood friend!" protested Matsumoto. _Yup, she so liked him._

"You do realise that it's so obvious" said Imai.

She sighed in defeat. "Well, I must be pathetic at hiding it since it was noticed by a bunch of kids that don't even live here..." she said laughing nervously. "Now back to Hinamori and taichou. Well it'll be extra hard for him to face Hinamori since he's got feelings for her"

"He does?" asked Ruka. _He does? _I repeated inside my head.

"Yeah! Everyone knows about it although taichou himself is not to sure of it. You could call him a bit 'slow'." she said using her fingers to make quotation marks. _Well he sure doesn't look like the type that'll make the first move on a girl._

"Well talking has made me thirsty.. Who wants some sake?"

There was silence.

**FORTH DIVISION**

**Hitsugaya's POV**

This was it. She was just beyond this door. I just have to slide it open and step inside....but why can't I do it? Why was I afraid? Come one Hitsugaya, you can do this. I slowly lifted up my hand and let it slowly down on the handle. I took in a big deep breath and slid it open and stepped inside.

It was just like I had left it. A solitary bed with machines next to it but where was Hinamori? I looked around. There she was, looking outside the window in the white gown she had been wearing every time I can to see her in her sleeping form.

"Hina...mori?"

She turned around and looked at me with an emotion I didn't recognise.

"Hitsugaya-kun" she said calmly. I walked closer to her. Why was I so nervous? She's my childhood friend right? I should be basically jumping with joy right now, but, I wasn't. I was nervous and sweaty.

"Hina-" but before I could finish, she embraced me in a tight but soft hug.

"Shirou-chan.....I'm so sorry" she said. I could feel her hot tears soaking through my haori.

I was confused, "What do you mean Hinamori? There's nothing to be sorry abo-"

"Yes there is!" she shouted. I was taken aback. Hinamori shouting was a rare thing.

"I...You...I d-doubted you...I pointed m-my sword at you...I...I..." then she started sobbing again on my shoulder. What was I supposed to do now? I really am bad at these type of things.

I slowly lifted both of my arms up and wrapped them around Hinamori's body. She tensed for a second and then eased up again, still crying.

"I-It's ok. It wasn't your fault. A-Aizen tricked you into believing it was me, remember?" She suddenly stopped crying. _Maybe I shouldn't reminded her about Aizen..._

"A-Aizen-t-taichou..." _Oh God..._

Tears started to roll down her cheeks again, "H-Hitsugaya-k-kun...What d-do I do? H-He's my captain b-but he betrayed...e-everyone...D-Do I still believe h-him? A-Am I supposed to follow m-my captain?"

I tightened our hug, "Just...follow your heart Hinamori... No matter what other people say, just do what ever that feels right and whatever your heart tells you" (A/N: Was that a bit too cheesy?)

"Shirou-chan....." she said burying her face in my shoulder again and we stayed like that for what it seems like eternity.

**TENTH DIVISION**

**Natsume's POV**

It's been about two hours since I came back from the twelfth division or as I like to call it: hell.

"Why isn't Hitsugaya-san coming back yet?" asked Ruka stroking his pet rabbit for the 857th time. Yes I counted but what else would I do for two hours other than listen to Matsumoto snoring away after gulping down five bottles of sake or read a bunch of books on stuff that I don't really care about.

Suddenly the door opened and Hitsugaya walked inside with a pile of papers, only to stop in disgust.

"I see Matsumoto showed you her secret sake collection she still had.....and then drank it" he said rubbing the bridge of his nose to stop the upcoming migraine. "Well I expected that..."

He walked over to Matsumoto and shouted: "OI MATSUMOTO! WAKE UP! YOU'VE GOT WORK!"

Her nose bubble popped with a loud 'pop' and she lifted her heavy eyelids. "Taichou~ When did _hiccup _you _hiccup_ get here?"

Hitsugaya sighed. "While I talk with those guys, do these paper work. The thirteenth division handled most of our work but these are the left overs" he said as he dumped the pile on the table. Then he motioned us to follow him out of the room.

"Will she be ok in there?" Ruka asked in concern. _He always was and still is the worry type._

"She'll live!"

"Will she really do the paper work you left her?" asked Imai out of curiosity. _She always was and still is the curious type._

"I doubt it..."_ Wow...It seems like he has a lot of faith in his vice-captain..._

*** End ***

A/N: Hehe I think this is one of the best chapters yet!!!! Sometimes I get these really sarcastic thoughts so I write them in my chapters but sometimes I don't so that's why some of my chapters are well written while others seems like it's been written by an eight year old-it's not that I don't think eight year olds can right great stories^^

Well what did you think of this chapter? Please tell me and if you have any ideas for future chapters please tell me!!!!

**REMEMBER! I REALLY WOULD LIKE ABOUT 10 REVIEWS TO THIS CHAPTER! AT LEAST!**

Flames (constructive criticism) is accepted.

-Yuri^^


	12. Chapter twelve: Where am I?

A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much to those who reviewed my previous chapters!

**shiro-chan x bed-wetter-momo, C h i a k ixxx, Olympiangirl, konnie, D R A G O N L I L I E S, ShiroSakuraTenshi, TWILIGHTICE, xXSeiren-HimeXx, Music of the heart, Belle. D. Faith, fitha, Kai Hyuuga, randomanimefan132, Bloome123, Angel-Devil96, WhispersOfTheWind.**

I finally got the chance to thank all the people who reviewed my story! So thank you so much!

Now I'm a bit running out on ideas so **if you have any ideas, please tell me!**

Anyway, on with the story!

*** Chapter twelve: Where am I? ***

**Mikan's POV**

_Where..._

_Where...am...I....?_

_So..._

_...cold..._

_My body.......feels....so heavy...._

_I...can't...sit up...._

_My....eyelids feels.....so heavy...._

_No...light..._

_No...sound...._

_No...people..._

_No...nothing..._

_(Step, step, step)_

_Footsteps..._

_(Step, step, step)_

_Natsume?....._

_(Step, step, step)_

_Is it him?....._

_(Step, step, step, creak-)_

_Sound of a door opening..._

"Is....that you?.....Natsume...?"

_No reply_

_(Step, step, step)_

"Natsume?"

_No reply_

_(Step, step, step)_

_I'm scared..._

"W-Who's there?!"

"Aizen-sama wants you" The voice was deep. I opened my heavy eyelids which were greeted by a bright light coming from the other side of the door. There was a figure standing next to my collapsed body. His face was in covered by a shadow and wasn't visible, but the thing I was sure of was that he wasn't smiling. He wore white clothes and had a sword strapped to his hip and strangely he had a hole that went right through his chest. I gulped. _This guy doesn't seem so friendly..._

"A-Aizen-sama? W-Who is t-tha-"

"Hurry up" he said interrupting me. He turned and walked out of the room before stopping and turning his head to look at me again.

"I said hurry up"

This time, I got a better look at his face. He had black hair and pale white skin. He also had black lines that started under his eyes and ended under his chin or something...He kind of looked like an emo in white...which wouldn't make him emo....but he looks emo....-ish...so _is_ he emo?

I didn't want to get on the bad side of him-although it seems like I already am-so I hurriedly scrambled to my feet. It took some effort since my whole body felt like a rock.

He started walking again so I just followed him. We both walked in silence and this gave me a chance to look at _where_ I was. I was walking through a gigantic hallway with white walls and and a few circular windows. But the funny thing was....we haven't seen a soul yet.

There was more silence and I was getting tired of it. _Maybe I should make some small talk._ I don't think he looks like the type that will attack me out of the blue....I hope...

**Normal POV**

"So where are we Mister?"

_Silence_

"I said, so where are we Mister?" Mikan asked him with a slightly louder voice.

_Silence_

"You know, silent people don't get many friends. I know this guy called Natsume and he's a total jerk. He's so cold and mean to everybody except to his best friend Ruka. He calls me names such as polkadots and strawberry prints but I don't think you need to know what they mean. Anyway, he also thinks that I'm a total idiot, who's loud, talkative and annoying. Well my best friend Hotaru thinks the same as well which is totally unfair! I guess it's ok since she's my best friend. Also-"

_This human is quite annoying. She's really talkative and I have to cope with it until we get to Aizen-sama's room...*Deep breath* I'll just tune her out and keep walking..._ thought Ulquiorra.

"Are you even listening to me Mister?! You know it's really rude to ignore somebody when they're talking!" shouted Mikan, stomping her feet.

_Silence_

"Are you deaf Mister? Because if you are you should've said so in the beginni-"

Suddenly Ulquiorra grabbed onto Mikan's neck and lifted her off the ground.

"I am not deaf I am just simply ignoring you and my name isn't 'Mister', it's Ulquiorra Schiffer" said Ulquiorra to the struggling Mikan. "And if you don't want me to break your neck, stay quiet until your allowed to speak" he concluded and dumped Mikan on the floor.

**Mikan's POV**

_Cough! cough! cough!_

_Ouch that really hurt! What did I do to him?! Except call him deaf....and call him rude....and shouted at him....never mind...._

I stroked my neck and then wiped the tears that were flowed out when he nearly crushed my neck. _Still...that was some power! I really thought that my neck was going to break!_

After we walked for a few more minutes, we arrived at a gigantic door, the biggest one I've ever seen in my life. _How did they build this?_

"Aizen-sama, I have brought her just as you wished" said Uriqaora?...._I could never pronounce his name..._

"Good job Ulquiorra, you may now leave" said a mysterious voice. It was a deep and strong voice but it also sounded friendly in a way.

Uriqaora....Ulqirora.....uh...._that guy_ left the room after bowing to what it seemed like the shadows.

After the doors closed, I felt very cold. I was now alone in a room with someone that I have never met in my life. His voice told me that he was a nice person but my gut told me that his voice is a liar.

"Are you Aizen?" I asked to the person hidden in the shadows.

"Yes I am. I am Aizen Sousuke" he answered. I could hear his footsteps as he got closer. I gulped. _Should I make a run for it? But I'll bet I'll get caught by someone, but then again I didn't see anybody else as that guy lead me to this room but that guy might be standing outside the door... _He was getting closer. I had to make my decision, fast! I slowly turned my stiff legs to the direction of the door and in seconds I used all my might to run. I suddenly felt safe as my hand was only centimetres from touching the door, but that feeling of secureness was shattered by a man with brown hair, wearing white clothes, suddenly appearing before me.

"That was the wrong choice Mikan-chan" he said before flicking his finger on my forehead and pushing me back a few metres. I landed with a great crash.

I was shocked! I had never seen such power in my life! _Does everyone one have freakishly strong power here?!_ Was he human? He looks like one but judging by with strength, I really doubt it.

He walked towards my bruised body that was trying hard to pull me back on my feet.

"W-What do you want from me?" I asked now scared to the bone.

"Nothing in particular. It's just a simple thing" he replied as he stood in front of me. It couldn't be that bad right? I mean, what could this guy want from a ten year old girl?

"What is it? If it's as simple as you said I'll give it to you, only if you take me back to the academy!" He just smirked. "If it's money that you want I'll give you the rabbits I've saved up these past few months or if you want me to be your slave, I could ask my best friend Hotaru to make you a robot one because I'll be terribl-"

"I want..."

_He wants?_

"..."

_He wants?!_

"...your...."

_My...?_

"...Alice..."

....

_My Alice?!_

*** End ***

A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter was a bit short but I didn't have anymore ideas! I'm running out of ideas really fast so if you have any could you please tell me!

I think this wasn't a very good chapter. The only part I like about this one was when Mikan pissed Ulquiorra off with all her talking...

Anyway~ Please review!

But remember! I would like about **10 REVIEWS PER CHAPTER** if it's possible!

Flames (constructive criticism) is accepted

Please review!

-Yuri^^


	13. I'm so sorry

Hey everybody~

I know I haven't updated in ages and I know you all are waiting for a new chapter but I'm so sorry to say that I won't be continuing this story anymore. It's gotten too complicated for me to write. If you would like to continue it for me, please let me know by posting a review.

**PLEASE DO NOT SEND ME A PERSONAL MESSAGE!**

If you want to send me a comment or anything please post a review or email me: yeeun95 hotmail . com

If you send a personal message to our account, it will get sent to my friend's email and not to me.

So if you have send me a message, please post a review! or email me.

So if you would like to continue this please just ask.

Once again I am so sorry for those of you who were waiting for my future chapters.

**GOMENASAI!!!!**

**BUT I MIGHT REWRITE KIDOU VS ALICE SO PLEASE DO MY POLL ON OUR PROFILE!!!!  
**


End file.
